I Will Possess Your Heart
by MajoringInMinors
Summary: Amy has been forced to move to a place completely opposite of her home. She will discover secrets that can cost her her life. Can a girl afraid of love give her heart to a boy who might not be able to take it? Jacob/OC
1. Prologue

I Will Possess Your Heart

A/N: This is my first fanfic. Depending on the reaction to this short piece of the story I'll update. Hopefully you guys will like it. Reviews with constructive criticism are very much appreciated.

Disclaimer: Nothing that you recognize is mine. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, everything except Amy.

PROLOUGE

I looked out the car window, and couldn't help the melancholy that washed over me. The sight of the gray clouds and clumps of snow in the green vegetation reminded me we had left home far behind. The scenery was beautiful and I had seen something like it only once before. But even then, the trees weren't green enough. I watched as we drove by, the trees blurring. My thoughts drifted towards Olivia, my older sister and the main cause for my displacement.

Eighteen-years-old and making her way through her first year in college, she had decided Washington had been the perfect place to assert her independence. My mother had accepted this for the first few months, but then it got to be too much. She decided that she couldn't "stand to be so far away from her baby." Both Olivia and I tried to change her mind, but nothing came of that attempt. All our efforts to stop this move came to nil. My dad was no help in the matter, agreeing with my mother only to avoid a confrontation.

Now I find myself making my way through Washington towards our new home. I sat back, leaning my head on the seats headrest. I closed my eyes, letting a sigh escape me as my mind wandered. Images of home ran through my head and I quickly opened my eyes. The homesickness was only becoming worse. My dad must have heard me sigh because he looked at me through the rearview mirror. He gave me a smile. I quickly turned my gaze back to the window so as not the have him see my face.

We passed a sign I didn't have a chance to read. I was getting tired of being in a car for so long. One of my legs was beginning to fall asleep. Stealing a look at the car's thermometer, I was surprised by how cold it was. I loved the cold, but being from a place where it was warm all year long, I had a different definition of cold. I shrunk into my jacket, relishing the warmth it gave me. The reminder of the cold brought back a longing for the warmth of home and another sigh from my lips.

"We're almost there, Amy," my dad said giving me an encouraging smile. I could only nod in respond due to the small lump that had formed in my throat. I didn't want another discussion with my parents over this trip. I didn't want them telling me how this would all turn better. How I'll be happy with the move in due time. How I'll get used to it. Returning to watch the scenery, another sign came into sight. It read: "WELCOME TO FORKS."


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Forks

Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly.

CHAPTER 1: Welcome to Forks

The car made its way onto the main street of the small town. The place was a lot smaller than Yuma, the main reason my parents had picked it as our new location. My dad drove slowly looking for the street we needed to turn on. Only a few other cars were on the street. I looked out the window as we passed the stores. I noticed a mother dragging her young son from a store window, an elderly couple walking hand-in-hand, and a group of teens entering a diner.

My dad made a right at the end of the street where a park could be seen. We passed house after house. The houses began to grow farther apart. Soon we were near the edge of the green forest. After a short while my dad stopped the car. The house was white with blue shutters, a perfect little home. In the driveway was my mother's car and across the street was the moving truck. My parents got out of the car, but I stayed inside, watching the men carry the furniture into the house.

Finally taking a deep breath, I opened the door and walked out. The cold air hit me instantly and caused me to shiver. Pulling my jacket tightly around myself, I walked up to my parents. My dad was talking to the man in charge of the unpacking. A few papers were signed and then we went into our new house. The house was older than our previous one, but still in good shape. Boxes were scattered across the living room floor.

Not knowing what to do, I decided to check out my new room. Going up the stairs slowly, I realized that this had become reality rather than just a plan. That I really wasn't home anymore. The reality of the situation hit me hard and along with it came the sensation to cry. I entered the room that would become mine. The walls were bare and white, lined with cardboard boxes, and in the corner stood my bed. In the other corner was my desk with my new computer, which I knew was my compensation for the move.

I sat on my bare mattress and looked out the window. I dreaded the thought of going to school on Monday. I had never moved before, and I was nervous thinking of what would be awaiting me. I'm not the best at making new friends. I did have a fair amount friends back home, but these friends were people I knew from kindergarten. I was really beginning to miss them at this moment.

I lay back staring at the ceiling, and I let myself space out. I didn't know how I was going to handle this, but I had thrown enough tantrums. I was sick and tired of the whining, the yelling, and the fights. All I could do now was accept it, and hope I could get a good enough scholarship for a university in Arizona. With this thought in mind I began unpacking, beginning with my clothes.

The next morning I woke to a dim light streaming into my room. Not feeling ready to get out of bed yet, I snuggled into my covers, drawing as much heat as I could from them. I looked at the boxes I failed to unpack yesterday. Letting out a breath I pulled on a sweater that I had left on my desk chair. Slipping it on as I walked to the kitchen. I hit my right elbow with the stair's railing. My funny bone to be exact, I could feel the tingles reach to the edge of my fingertips.

I walked in to see my dad having his morning coffee and my mom making eggs with chorizo for breakfast. My stomach grumbled since I had yet to eat since the morning before. I had refused to come down yesterday, wanting to finish unpacking and to wallow. Heading towards the refrigerator, and hoping one of my parents had remembered to get some apple juice, I searched for my beloved juice. Finding it I served myself a glass before taking a seat next to my dad. He looked up at me when I did and smiled.

"So how was your night?" He asked. I looked at him for a second.

"Cold," I responded causing him to laugh. "I don't see what's so funny. I was freezing last night."

"I'll try to fix the heater in your room," He said drinking from his coffee. My dad was Mr. Fix It. At times it appeared like there was nothing that he could not fix.

"Do you want some breakfast, Amelia?" My mom asked. I nodded also taking a sip from my juice. My mom was the only one who called my Amelia. I hate my name; I always feel like I am thirty years older than I actually am. But even after all these years of telling her so she insists on calling me by my full name rather than Amy. As my mind drifted, my mom placed a plate of chorizo con huevos and beans, and once again my stomach grumbled.

"So have you seen how it is outside?" My dad asked as he ate his own plate of food. I shook my head.

"I haven't had a chance to," I answered after I had swallowed.

"Well you should see, you'll love it," He commented. I nodded and continued with my eating. I was the first one finished so I went to see what my dad was talking about. The front lawn was covered in a thin layer of snow. The dim sunlight glittered off the snow causing it to look bright. I couldn't take my eyes away from the sight. Running upstairs to brush my teeth quickly and change into warmer clothes, I let the excitement of playing in the snow overtake me.

I made my way down the stairs while trying to put my new boots on. This proved to be a very difficult and dangerous task since I nearly tripped myself. Once I succeeded in getting ready, I made my way outside. I stood on the porch for a minute or two before finally walking onto the snow. I couldn't help the smile that appeared from the sight before me. Oh how I wished I could share this with someone back home.

I bent down to scoop up a bit of the snow. It was extremely cold and hard. It didn't feel anything like I imagined it would. Nothing like the powder-like snow on television. I let the glob fall from my hands and it made a soft _plunk_ sound. The snow felt a lot like the ice used to make snow cones. And I had to admit, I felt a bit disappointed to find out how it actually felt. Not feeling like unpacking, I decided to do some school shopping for tomorrow. Quickly assuring my mom I would be fine, I made my way out the door.

Since I had never really experienced snow I decided to walk. My dad told me that it wasn't very far of a walk. Taking my time, I began to familiarize myself with my surroundings for future reference. It was cold and I could feel my cheeks and nose numbing. Ten minutes later I found myself on the main street of town. Passing the quaint shops until I found a supply store, I entered the small shop and a bell signaled my entrance. I saw an old man behind the register look up from his newspaper. I smiled before heading towards the section with the notebooks. Choosing what I needed and not wasting too much time browsing I took my items to the register.

"Good morning," the old man said gruffly.

"Uh, good morning," I gave him a weak smile before pretending to be busy making sure I had enough money.

"I have never seen you around here before," the old man said curiously as he rang up my purchases.

"My parents and I just moved here yesterday," I answered as I rocked on the heels of my feet.

"Really, where are you from?" the man asked.

"Um, we're from Yuma," I answered. The man gave me the usual confused look others gave when I mentioned the name of my hometown. "It's in the bottom corner of Arizona."

"Oh, I see. That's a long way to go," He commented and I just shrugged my shoulders. "Well that will be 15.53." I counted out the money and handed him the exact change before taking my things.

"Thank you," I said before leaving the store. The moment had become awkward and I was relieved to be out in the cold again. Not wanting to go back to the house yet, I crossed the street and went into the diner I had seen the day before. The place was warm and the radio could be heard playing the oldies station. I moved into an empty booth as fast as I could. I took my jacket and scarf off. A middle-aged woman walked up to me with a nice smile.

"What will it be, sweetheart?" the women asked.

"Would it be fine if I got a menu before I ordered?" I asked.

"Sure," She smiled at me before handing me a laminated menu. She walked off to help a family of four, who had just arrived. I looked through the menu, not knowing what to get since I wasn't hungry. In the end I decided on a cup of hot chocolate and a chocolate chip cookie. Slowly I sipped my drink and stared out the window, letting my mind wander like it usually did. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughter and loud voices. I looked to the door and saw three large boys, all with the same dark hair and russet skin.

Two appeared to be laughing at the tallest of the three. And out of nowhere the laughter of the boys caused a knot to form in my throat. I took a sip of my hot chocolate to make it go down, but it wouldn't leave. I began breaking my cookie into crumbs. I watched as the nice waitress took their orders and how they joked with her. The knot tightened a bit and again I tried to swallow it. The breaking of my cookie became frantic. Finally I finished my cup of hot chocolate and I asked for the check. I pulled out a few bills and left a tip before hurrying into my jacket and grabbing my scarf and bag. I was almost out when suddenly I was knocked down by someone trying to push the door. _And there's awkward moment number two._

"I'm so sorry. I hadn't seen you," the man who had caused me to end up on the floor said as he went to help my up. I succeeded in getting up without further embarrassing myself. Quickly, I looked around for my things, when suddenly they appeared in front of my face. One of the three boys had picked up my bag and scarf.

"Here you go," he had a nice deep husky voice. I took my things from him and thanked him. I walked out of the diner into the cold and breathed a sigh of relief. Making sure nothing was missing from bag, I started home. When I got home, I found my dad setting up the television and my mom organizing the small living room. I ran up the stairs to put my things away in my room. After I was done I decided to take a shower and relax a bit. When I finished with my shower, I went downstairs to watch television with my dad. I sat down next to him and he put his arm around me.

"So how did your shopping go?" Dad asked, but continued to watch the television screen.

"Ok, I stopped at the diner for some hot chocolate and a cookie," I didn't think the fall important to report.

"That's good. Did you meet anyone your age?" He questioned.

"Uh no," I answered. _I only saw, not met._ "I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Yeah," and we left it at that.

A/N: This will probably be the last author's note for a while. I know I said I would wait to see the reaction but I was too excited to finally see one of my stories up here. But don't let this fool you, my updates will probably not be regular and the story might be a bit slow to get to the action. Anyways thanks for reading and please leave me your comments.


	3. Chapter 2: The Sound of Settling

Disclaimer: Not mine.

CHAPTER 2: The Sound of Settling

The next morning I woke to the annoying ringing of my alarm. The room was still dark and I groaned at the thought of having to leave the warmth of my bed. Pulling my blankets along with me as I got up, I walked towards my closet. I didn't bother to turn the light on as I dressed as fast as possible. My room was freezing. I went through my normal routine and tried my hardest not to think of the long day ahead of me.

Not being able to prolong the inevitable I woke my dad to take me to school. I would have driven myself, but I was nervous enough already without having to drive on the ice-covered roads. We were able to find it easily. My dad stopped in front of the office building. The school was so different from Yuma High. It was a lot smaller, and the only thing that made it appear like a school was the sign in the front. There was no gates, no security waiting for you at the door.

"You'll be alright?" my dad asked. I could only nod.

"I'll be fine, just don't forget to pick me up at three, ok," I said as I opened the door.

"Okay," my dad said. I got out of the car and waited until the car had left the campus before entering the building. The secretary looked up when I entered and smiled at me.

"How can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Uh, hi. I'm new here so I need to get my schedule," I answered. The secretary's smile widened at the news.

"Oh you must be Amelia Arzola," the women said.

"Yes, but I prefer Amy," I answered.

"Of course, well here's your schedule and a map. And have your teachers sign this and return it at the end of the day," She gave me a few sheets of paper. I thanked her for her help and grabbed my things. As I walked to the door I looked at the map of the school. Looking at my schedule, I determined which would be the best route to get to my first class. The door opened suddenly and I was able to move out of the way. I kept my eyes on my schedule and then I froze.

In capital letters the word gym was next to fifth period. I couldn't believe it. P.E. was the setting for many incidents I would rather forget. Sure I was decent at sports, but I always somehow ended up either on the floor or with a ball in the face. There was even an incident involving a locker door. Let me just say, I'd rather forget. I heard a soft chuckle next to me. Quickly I went back to the counter.

"I think there's been a mistake with my schedule. I already passed P.E.," I said pointing at my golden sheet. "I took it my freshman year."

"Yes we know, but here in Forks it's mandatory for all four years," The woman looked at me sympathetically. What! Two more years of running the mile. Oh please no, please no. I heard another chuckle, behind me this time. Someone must be laughing at my misfortune. How inconsiderate of them.

"Ok thank you," I said dejectedly. I stepped around the guy who had laughed at me and left the office. I had always hated P.E., ever since I was in elementary school. I was never good at running and each class started with a lap around the field. I wasn't out of shape. I did take care to keep myself in condition. I supposed I would have to make due.

I headed to my first class which was Physics, yet another subject I hated with a passion. Nothing my teacher ever said stuck in my head. I walked in and hung my jacket on the hooks along the wall. Slip in hand, I went to the front of the class to the teacher's desk. I handed him my schedule and the slip he needed to sign. He did so quickly and sent me to an empty seat near the front of the class. Hopefully this guy would help me make sense of the mystery that was Physics. This morning he gave notes on a new section. The lesson was over early, so the class took advantage of the free minutes to talk to their friends. As I was putting my things away the girl next to me turned towards me.

"Hello, I'm Veronica," She gave me a smile.

"Hi, I'm Amy," I answered feeling awkward at her scrutiny.

"Where did you move from?" She questioned, her blue eyes were curious. She had light brown hair and very straight, white teeth. She was pretty in the girl-next-door kind of way.

"I'm from Arizona," I answered. I noticed her eyes size me up before a look of approval crossed her face. I guess I must have passed her test.

"This must be a big change, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, Forks is much smaller than my hometown. And the weather is very different. You guys don't get much sun up here, do you?" I asked trying to break some of the awkwardness.

"No, only rain and snow," She answered with a smile. "Mainly rain."

"So what do you have next?" She asked after an uncomfortable silence had fallen over us. I glanced at my schedule before responding.

"I have Calculus," Veronica stared at me for a moment.

"But that's a senior class," She responded.

"Yeah, I guess, but that's what I was taking back home. I took a Trigonometry class in the community college during the summer," I explained with a shrug. At that moment the bell rang. We all moved towards the coat racks. I pulled my jacket off the hook and tried to get out of the classroom as fast as possible.

"Amy, wait!" I heard Veronica call for me as I stepped out the door. The cold air surprised me. I turned around and Veronica came up to me. "Do you need help finding your next class?"

"Sure," I answered and gave her my schedule to see the room for Calculus. We walked together to the next building and she waved goodbye. I waved back before entering the class and going to the teacher's desk again. The man was concentrating on grading papers, so he didn't notice me standing there. I waited a few more seconds before clearing my throat loudly. The teacher looked up at the sound and gave me a small glare.

"What do you need?" He asked gruffly. I pulled out the paper he needed to sign and my schedule for him to see.

"I'm new," I answered simply. He gave me a look before taking the sheets. I heard the bell ring and everyone make a commotion to get to their seats. I heard the whispers begin as the teacher took too long in signing. Suddenly he stood up and around his desk he went.

"Class we have a new addition to the class," the teacher said. "How about we let Amelia Arzola introduce herself." _Oh great, because that's exactly what I wanted to do_. All eyes were on me and most were eyeing me with the same curiosity as Veronica.

"Uh, hi. I'm Amy and I just moved here from Arizona," I said. I could fee myself growing hot, but I knew that I wasn't blushing. I never blushed when I'm embarrassed, my skin was too dark. I knew they wanted more from me, but I didn't want to be up there anymore. I turned to the teacher hoping he would understand the message I was desperately trying to send him. I really was beginning to hate this guy.

"You can sit behind Ms. Stanley," He pointed at the empty seat. I took great care stepping over bags and legs. I took my seat and let myself relax. I liked math, but I always ended up with the jerkish teachers. Once again I took notes on the lesson and tried so hard not to space out. Which ended up happening anyways because the next thing I knew I was being tapped in the shoulder by the person behind me. It was another girl; she had brown hair and brown eyes and very pale skin. She gave me a small smile.

"Class ended," She told me as she and another girl and a boy left the classroom. And that's how things went until lunch. I was walking with Veronica, who I had 4th period English with, and her friends to the cafeteria. It was small and didn't have as much of a variety as Yuma did. I gave the lunch lady a form my councilor had told me to hand in so I wouldn't have to pay for lunch. I followed the rest of the group to an empty table. As we sat down the gossip began.

I stayed silent picking at my too-greasy pizza. Note to self: pack homemade lunch from now on. I really had no appetite and once again I was beginning to feel homesick. I stayed silent and tried to pay attention to whatever Veronica was talking about, but I found myself looking around the cafeteria. My eyes landed on a table where the girl from Calculus sat with a small group of friends. I really wish that I could go home already.

"So Amelia right? Where are you from exactly?" All of my teachers so far had insisted in calling me Amelia. I turned to the boy who had asked the question. He had black hair, and I noticed his very pretty blue eyes.

"Actually I prefer Amy, and to answer your question I'm from Yuma. It's a small city in Arizona," I answered. The boy nodded his head slowly as if trying to see if he knew anything about Yuma.

"Hmm, never heard of it. I'm Ryan by the way," He smiled as he reached his hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you. And yeah I wouldn't have expected you to know it. Only the snowbirds and natives are familiar with it," I answered. I noticed the confused look on his face.

"Snowbirds?" He asked.

"Sorry, it's a term we use for the senior citizens who come down to live in Yuma for the winter season," I explained. "Yuma has nice weather in the winter, which attracts a lot of people."

"Interesting," Ryan replied with his permanent smile.

"Not really," I said giving him my own smile which caused him to laugh.

"Yeah, but I was trying to be polite," He answered. At that moment Veronica entered our conversation.

"Ryan being polite, what for?" She asked. A girl named Lindsay had been talking to her for the last few minutes.

"He didn't want to tell me how boring my hometown was," I answered her taking a bite of my pizza, which I soon regretted.

"It's not like we have much of a say. Look at where we live," Veronica said.

"True," Ryan agreed as he began unpacking his lunch. He noticed me push my pizza away as I watched him. "Yeah it's better to bring your own lunch. The food isn't completely horrible, but it does raise some suspicions. Here have some of my sub."

"Uh no it's fine, I usually eat when I get home anyways," I answered. I could feel myself growing hot once again.

"I would go ahead and take it if I were you," Veronica said as she bit into her red apple. "He'll only make a scene and force it on you." I glanced at Ryan, who nodded soberly before pushing the half of his sub in front of me. I took it and bit into it; I was rewarded with one of Ryan's smiles.

"There you go, now we are officially friends since there is no greater offer of friendship than a shared meal," He winked at me before giving his lunch his full attention. I turned towards Veronica who rolled her eyes at Ryan. I wasn't the only one to notice her action because Ryan elbowed her lightly in her side. She in return stuck out her tongue at him. The light teasing made me remember my own friends. The similarity between this scene and one from a few days back comforted me. It was then that I realized that I would adjust to life in Forks; I would be able to settle. The transition wouldn't be short and easy, but at least I found two people who could soften the blow.


	4. Chapter 3: No Sunlight

A/N: I know I said it wouldn't be a while until you saw one of these again but I just wanted to say thank you to those who reveiwed me or put me on alert. I do have to admit almost 400 hits and only 10 reviews. Anyways I'm sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. So far it's the longest one. And here's what you have all been waiting for.

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I am merely using her characters, I own only Amy, Ryan, and Veronica. The titles for chapter two and three are titles of songs by Death Cab For Cutie as well as the story's title.

CHAPTER 3: No Sunlight

When I was young lying in the grass.  
I felt so safe in a warming bath  
of sunlight, of sunlight.  
Vast open sky could do no harm.  
I can embrace the weather's arms.  
In sunlight, in sunlight.  
In sunlight, in sunlight.

With every year that came to pass.  
More clouds appeared, the sky went black.  
And there was no sunlight, no sunlight.  
And there was no sunlight, no sunlight.  
Anymore...

-Death Cab For Cutie

The rest of the day was fine. P.E. wasn't a complete torture, and I found out that Ryan's mother was the art teacher in Forks High. I really enjoyed that part of the day; I knew that this class would be my favorite of the year. The class did lack a few supplies, but I loved the atmosphere in the room. I also found out Ryan was an amazing artist. Since it was my last class of the day, it was going to be a good way to unwind. When I got home after school I found my mother talking to an unfamiliar man.

"Amelia, good thing you're here. I want you to meet Charlie Swan. He's the chief of police in town," My mom said. The chief stood and reached out his right hand for me to shake. I did so, but cautiously.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, turning to look at my parents.

"Oh no, I just came to welcome you to town, and on more formal matters, to interview your father for work," Chief Swan answered.

"Oh ok, well in that case nice to meet you," I nodded and gave him a weak smile.

"I would have come earlier, but I wasn't home this weekend," Chief Swan said. "The whole town was anticipating your arrival." I turned to my parents, wondering whether or not they had planned on alerting the whole town when we were to arrive. The chief apparently saw my questioning look.

"Everyone knew someone new was coming when the house had a 'sold' sign. There is no such thing as secrets in Forks. It's too small a town," The chief smiled at me.

"Well if the town knowing we were coming didn't sound creepy enough, that sure did," I replied. Instantly I heard my mom hiss my name and my dad try to cover up a snort with a cough. Chief Swan stared at me for a second before he began to chuckle.

"It is a bit strange, but it's the price you pay for living somewhere like Forks," Chief Swan kept laughing. "But anyways, I guess we should get to the interview then, Frank." My dad and Chief Swan went into the kitchen and my mom stayed in the living room watching one of her novelas. I quickly went up the stairs to avoid my mom saying anything to me for my blunt comment. I sat in my small desk to begin working on homework and to catch up in the reading for English.

That was where my dad found me a few hours later. I had apparently fallen asleep at my desk reading Hamlet for class. There was a crick in my neck from having slumped over onto the desk. When the fuzziness left my brain, I turned to my dad, who had an amused look on his face. He helped me up and onto my bed, where he tucked me in. _He hadn't done that in years._

"Go to sleep, Aims. It's late," He said as he turned on my alarm and turned off the light in my room. The door for my room hadn't even closed before I fell back into a deep slumber. The next morning I jumped out of bed, scared half to death. That is until I glanced at my clock-radio. _6:30. _A breath of relief escaped me as I realized that I had woken up early. Relaxing, I went back to sleep. An hour and a half later I found myself in first period. It was only the second day of school, but I already felt like crap.

"Yeesh, Amy, you don't look so good," Veronica commented. She barely met me and already she was taking on the blunt friend role. I let my head fall to my desk and let out a groan.

"I went to sleep late last night trying to catch up for English," I muttered, my head still down. "I read three acts and a scene from Act 4 before I pretty much passed out on my desk. I hate Shakespeare."

"Why would you torture yourself like that?" Veronica asked. "Mr. Lambert said you didn't need to go past Act 1."

"I know, but you guys are almost finished with the play. I'm behind as it is; I really need to catch up," I groaned as I sat up and pulled out my notebook and pen. I didn't pay much attention to the rest of the day. Even in lunch I was super quiet, only eating my homemade lunch. Ryan and Veronica took pity on me and kept themselves from questioning me today. They had all year to get to know me. I had noticed the two of them discussing something with their group of friends.

"So you have anything this weekend?" Ryan asked. He and Veronica had turned towards me after it seemed that they had finished planning with their friends.

"No, nothing planned. Why?" I asked as I collected my trash.

"Some of us are thinking of hanging out. Maybe going to one of the beaches if the weather isn't too bad," Ryan answered.

"Going to the beach? But it's winter, it's freezing," I looked at him as if he were insane.

"It won't be snowing anytime soon. A lot of the people on the reservation have bonfires during this time of year. We're thinking of doing the same. It's something to do, you know, rather than just stay home bored on a Saturday," Ryan explained.

"Come on, Amy. Come with us, you'll have fun I promise," Veronica gave me these puppy-dog eyes. "And maybe some of the La Push guys might be at the beach too. Let me tell you, you'll die when you see them." She gave me a wink at that comment. I could only roll my eyes in amusement at her.

"I don't know. I'm going to have to ask my parents first. As long as I have their permission and there are to be s'mores at this bonfire then I'm in," I answered, laughing at Veronica's expression of happiness. I later found out that lunch would be the highlight of my day because at the end of sixth period I received a text from my dad. It informed me that Dad had to go into the police station to finish some paperwork to begin work soon, and Mom had decided to go to the nearby town to do some early Christmas shopping. Thanksgiving had only passed a week ago; Mom usually did it the day of Black Friday, but with the packing and moving she didn't have time.

I hated the idea of having to walk home in the cold, the clouds hung low in the sky, the threat of rain always a constant. I would have asked Ryan or Veronica for a ride, but by the time I read the text they had left. I walked alongside the road; every once in a while a car would pass me by. The majority of the time only the sound of a bird chirping could be heard. It really was quiet in Forks. It felt like it was too quiet, as if the town were hiding something. But then again it could be my imagination running wild to liven up the atmosphere in Forks.

I didn't realize when I began humming a random song until I stopped. A noise coming from the trees next to the road caught my attention. It was a strangled sound. I began heading towards it. It could be a wounded animal, or a person in need of help. I pushed aside the branches of the trees on the edge of the forest. I cautiously stepped through, letting the green completely surround me. I had never been around so much green, so much vegetation. Only a small amount of light shone through the clouds, even less shone through the leaves.

I walked ahead, doing so slowly. The sound reached my ears again, this time it was a little menacing. I stumbled with a fallen branch, barely grabbing a hold of a tree trunk to steady myself. Another sound rang through the forest. A shrill shriek caused me to stop. The sound made my blood freeze, a fear so deep settled in me making it difficult to breath. Then suddenly I see something pale fly through the air and land a few feet away from me. My brain took a while to recognize what had fallen in front of me.

A scream was caught in my throat as I watched the twitching limb. Before my heart settled something else flew from the trees, this landed closer to me. I sharp scream ripped itself from my mouth. I heard the flutter of wings as dozens of birds took flight. Glassy eyes stared back at me from a beautiful face covered with pale hair. I could only stare back; my brain's signals to run away were ignored by the rest of my body.

The site of the arm and head made my stomach turn. I was desperately trying to hold down my lunch. My legs had become weak, not able to hold my weight any longer. And when a chocolate-brown bear jumped from the dark, my brain shut down. I felt myself fall before I completely blacked out.

"I'm surprised she didn't do anything."

"She was just standing there, staring. That's worse; you can't know how she really is."

"I told you two to be careful," The three voices were fuzzy, but I was still able to make out what they were saying. I tried to open my eyes, but the room was too bright.

"Hey, she's up," The first voice I had heard commented. I put my hand in front of my eyes to shield them from the light. I tried to sit up; something heavy held me down.

"Good, how do you feel?" The third voice asked. I was finally able to open my eyes completely without the light bothering them. Three very large men sat in front of where I had been laying. The one closest to me was the one stopping me from sitting up.

"Wh-where am I? Who are you?" The words just tumbled out of my mouth. I had no control over what I was saying. The unfamiliar surroundings caused the fear from the forest to come back, but with less force. My gaze fell on each of them, studying them. When my gaze fell on the one standing against the wall I recognized him as the one from the diner. And the one sitting in the armchair was one of the friends that accompanied him.

"Ok then, she's still freaking out," The one sitting in the armchair said.

"What are you doing? There was this large animal out there. It killed someone! I saw it!" I exclaimed fighting against the arm holding my shoulder down.

"Hold on, don't worry we got it under control. Calm down, ok. Jacob told me you took a nasty fall. It was a good thing he found you in time," The man sitting on the coffee table said. "Do you feel fine?"

"Of course not! I just saw someone get killed! I saw a decapitated head! Oh God, I feel like I'm going to be sick," The memory of the face staring at me from the forest floor hit me with full force. It made the vomit rise in my throat. I noticed the guy standing rush into another room. He came back quickly with a bucket. The guy directly in front of me gave me the bucket at the exact moment my stomach emptied itself. I heard one of them make a disgusted sound as I continued to heave into the bucket.

"Here you go," I was handed a napkin. After I had thrown up I felt weak, the energy completely taken out of me.

"Thanks for the bucket," I muttered as I set it down before leaning my head against the back of the couch.

"Well I'm guessing you feel better now," The same guy in front of me was doing all the talking. I shook my head no.

"I just puked my guts out in front of you three," I replied. I heard one of them laugh at my comment.

"Yeah, you make very interesting first impressions. First you crash into a door, and then you freak out, only to end up puking into a bucket. Let me just say you have some real class," The guy in the armchair laughs only to cause me to groan.

"Shut it, Quil," The guy standing said smacking his friend in the back of the head.

"Hey you two cool it," The oldest commanded. He then turned to me, giving me a small smile. "At least we know you're fine now. What's your name?"

"I'm Amy Arzola," I answered.

"Well nice to meet you Amy. I'm Sam, Sam Uley," Sam said holding out his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you, too," I said as I shook his hand.

"These two are Quil Ateara," He pointed to the one sitting in the chair; he waved at me with a large grin. Sam then pointed to the guy I recognized from the diner. "And Jacob Black, he's the one who found you in the forest."

"Thanks for saving me," I said. I couldn't help the shyness that fell over me at that point when I looked at Jacob. He was nothing like I had ever seen before. None of them were. They were all tan, muscular, and good-looking. I had never seen anyone as tall as them.

"No problem," Jacob replied, his gaze steady on me. I felt myself grow hot as I tried to avoid looking into his eyes. The intensity of his stare was too powerful, like there was something behind it beyond mere curiosity. It didn't fit with the casualness of his voice.

"No, no, there has to be a way to pay you back for your help. Anything I could do for you, just tell me and I'll do it," I said looking at the three.

"Don't worry about that, Amy. We're happy to help anyone in need," Sam said patting me on the shoulder.

"No, I feel like I should thank you guys in some way other than just saying a simple 'thank you'," I said.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't you take Jacob here out of our hair for a bit? He's been moping around here for too long," I noticed Quil throw Jacob a quick wink which Jacob only scowled at.

"Quil, shut your trap," Jacob growled. Sam gave them both a look before turning to me again.

"How about this, we'll leave your offer standing. When we think of something we'll tell you," Sam said as he stood up from the coffee table. "Now how about you join us for dinner."

"Oh good, I'm starving. I wonder what Emily made today?" I heard Quil ask as he made his way to what I assume was the kitchen.

"When aren't you starving, Quil?" I heard Sam mutter as he too walked in the same direction. I stayed sitting for a while. It wasn't until now that I realized that someone had taken my jacket off and my bag was missing. It was as I was looking around the room for my things that I became conscious I wasn't alone in the room. Jacob was standing across from me, the same intense look on his face.

"Can I ask you something?" He said pushing himself off the wall. He continued to stare at me, this time I saw a bit of anger or frustration, I'm not sure.

"Um, sure go ahead," I replied, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

"What were you doing in the forest by yourself?" His question stopped me short.

"I was walking home," I answered. His gaze became skeptical.

"Through the forest?" He asked.

"Well why were you in the forest?" I shot back. I saw him cock an eyebrow in suspicion, but there was nothing to be suspicious about.

"I was hunting, now don't be difficult, answer the question," His gaze made me nervous, but there was no need to lose my cool.

"Ok, fine, but please don't judge me. I know what I did was stupid. Really stupid now that I think about it," I said, his expression became questioning. "I really was walking home from school when I heard this noise coming from the forest. It sounded like something or someone was in trouble, which apparently I was right about. But anyways, I followed the noise. I thought maybe I could help it, whatever it was." There was silence after my explanation.

"Yeah, it was stupid of you to go into a forest you know nothing about," Jacob said matter-of-factly. "You're new around here aren't you?"

"Jacob! Amy! Get in here, the food is great!" We both turned towards the direction Quil's voice came from. Jacob chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

"We're coming!" He called back. He then turned back to me. "Come on. We don't want to keep Quil waiting." I followed him into the small kitchen. Quil and Sam were sitting at a sturdy wooden table that took up almost the entire room. Mounds of food were set on the table. Jacob went to sit next to Sam and began serving himself heaps of food. I was too shy to just sit down at the table and begin eating.

"Would it be alright if I washed my hands first?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can wash them here in the sink," A voice behind me answered. I turned to find a smiling woman at the stove. I couldn't stop myself from staring, but quickly I looked towards the sink.

"Thank you," I smiled at her before heading towards the sink. As I washed my hands I thought of the face of the woman, who I assumed was the Emily Quil mentioned earlier. Her smile was so cheerful, beautiful on one side and on the other scarred and distorted. Her skin and hair the same copper tone and deep black as the three men. Being around them made me feel not so out of place like back in Forks, where the majority of the kids in school were pale. My skin wasn't as rich a brown as the three guys' and Emily's, and my hair looked lighter compared to theirs.

"Hurry and sit down, Amy. These three are going to end up eating everything before you finish washing your hands," I heard Emily joke. I dried my hands quickly before joining the four at the table.

"Well it's not always that I get to meet someone new," Emily said as she got a plate for herself and handed me one as well. "I'm Emily Young."

"Nice to meet Emily. Thank you, I'm sorry to impose like this on you," I really did feel awkward.

"Don't worry about it. It's a nice change to have another girl around here," Emily chuckled. I smiled at her kindness and easy-going nature.

"So, where are you from?" Quil asked around a mouthful of chicken.

"I'm from Arizona," I answered. My answer caused everyone to quickly glance at Jacob who stopped midway putting a forkful of potatoes into his mouth. I looked at everyone as they stayed silent. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No Amy, so what part of Arizona are you from?" Sam asked.

"Um, I'm from Yuma. It's not a well-known city. People in Arizona do know it because it's so close to the border, only thirty minutes. It's a decent size for a city, a lot bigger than Forks," I could hear myself ramble and I wanted to stop myself.

"So why did your family decide to come live here?" Emily asked filling the silence left from my rambling.

"My sister goes to school in up here in Washington, and my mom wanted to be close to her. We would have moved to Seattle but my mom hates big cities. She hated going to Phoenix to visit my aunt," I answered. We continued eating and everyone continued to ask me questions, everyone except Jacob. He was pretty much quiet during dinner. There were times when Quil did cause him to chuckle, but it seemed that Jacob didn't really wish to speak to me.

"Oh, you really need to try it! It's delicious! My aunt makes this really good one, it's super spicy, but it's just amazing. How about I bring down the recipe one of these days, and I'll show you how to make it?" I said. The topic had turned onto food. I found out that there were no decent Mexican food restaurants around; therefore they had yet to taste one of my favorite dishes, chicken with mole and red rice.

"That would be great," Emily said. I was completely stuffed from dinner and I felt so relaxed. My eyes caught sight of the clock on the wall. It was almost eight o'clock.

"Oh my God! It's late; I really need to get home. My parents are going to kill me," I jumped up from my seat picking up my plate.

"Wait hold on, let me get your things," Emily said as she went into the living room. She came back a minute later with my jacket and bag. I thanked her as she handed them to me.

"Jake will take you," Sam said standing up from the table. Jacob stared at Sam like he wanted to say something.

"No no, I can just call my dad," I said. I really had taken enough advantage of their generosity. I saw Jacob perk up and open his mouth.

"No, it's fine. Jake won't mind giving you a ride. Besides I don't think your parents would be able to get here, it's dark," Sam replied.

"Yeah, I don't mind," Jacob's voice sounded strained.

"Ok, thank you so much," I turned to Jacob. He stood, taking his car keys from his front pocket. I thanked Sam and Emily profusely for their hospitality and said goodbye to Quil. I followed Jake out the front door and into his car. He took up the majority of the space in the front seat. His head skimmed the roof of the car. I put on my seatbelt as Jacob turned on the ignition. I waved goodbye to the three bodies standing in the doorway as Jake pulled onto the street. The car was awkwardly silent for a few minutes.

"I was serious about paying you back for today," I said, the tense silence had become too much for me. Jake glanced at me quickly.

"You don't have to. It was the right thing to do. But then again I wouldn't have needed to if you hadn't gone in the forest by yourself," Jacob said, his gaze steady on the road ahead.

"I know. I'm sorry for my stupidity. I just thought that I could help whatever was in trouble," I said. I really did feel like smacking myself.

"It's fine as long as it doesn't happen again," Jacob replied.

"It won't," I said simply. We both stayed silent after that for another few minutes.

"It looked like something out of a horror movie," I whispered mainly to myself.

"What did?" Jacob asked.

"The bear killing that girl," I clarified. "The girl was so beautiful, I'm sure she'll be missed. Maybe we should report it. I mean, her family must be wondering where she's at, they need to know what happened."

"Don't worry we already did," Jake answered stiffly. I stared at him.

"Oh, that's good," I said softly. I turned to look out the window. The moon was full, but about to be covered by the clouds. "It's always cloudy here, huh, even at night?"

"Huh, oh yeah. That's how the weather is," Jacob responded never once moving his eyes off the road.

"That's sad, you can't see the stars. Back home you could see them so clearly. I would have to say that is one thing I really miss. Melissa, she's my best friend, and I used to go on my roof and watch the stars appear one by one," I continued.

"I'm guessing it must feel like you're trapped in a box. No open skies here," Jacob inquired. I turned to look back at him.

"Yeah, you could say it's like a box. I never thought I would say this, but I miss the heat," I chuckled. "Not the artificial heat from a heater, but the sun warming up your skin, as if from the inside."

"That sounds nice," He murmured.

"It does," I agreed. We were now pulling into town. I directed him to my house, where we found the lights on in the living room as well as a police car in the front of the house. It didn't hit me until now what it would seem like to my parents if I had disappeared for so long without calling.

"Oh wow, yeah, I'm dead, so dead. I can only imagine what my parents must be thinking happened to me. I bet they have the whole town searching for me," I babbled as I began getting out of the car.

"It seems like they do. They even have Charlie here," Jacob observed. "We should have called them when we found you. I'm sorry."

"No it's alright. I should have remembered to have called them. But anyways thank you for everything. I would invite you in, but I'm guessing it's not going to be a pretty sight in there," Jacob laughed at that.

"Yeah, and you're welcome, for everything," Jacob said. I waved goodbye and began walking towards the door when I heard my name.

"I would like to thank you also," Jacob said when I reached the window in the passenger's side.

"Um, for what?" I was surprised by Jake's comment.

"Well, for not saying anything about Emily's scars. I should have warned you before you saw her, but you were cool about it. It's a really delicate subject for Sam," Jacob explained.

"Oh you're welcome. It was nothing. I know what it's like to be scarred too, as well as have people stare," I said. I smiled at him softly before waving again and walking towards the door. When I reached the door I watched him drive off into the night. I took a deep breath before entering the house. I was preparing myself for whatever scene was inside.


	5. Chapter 4: Indoor Living

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or song title.

CHAPTER 4: Indoor Living

"Amelia! Ay dios mío!" My mother's cry of relief was the first thing I heard when I entered the house. My dad and Charlie hurried from the kitchen. I noticed my dad's hair looked like he had run his hands through it to many times.

"Amy, where have you been? We have practically the whole town looking for you," My dad did look a bit mad, but the relief showed more.

"I'm sorry I should have called…"

"Should have called, of course you should have called. We believed you were hurt or dead. I don't know what was going on in your head," My mom scolded. The relief of me being home disappeared, making room for her anger. "Y-you're grounded. You're not to leave the house. I don't know for how long, but you're grounded."

"What?! You're not letting me explain myself. This isn't my fault," I practically pleaded.

"Amy we got home and didn't find you. We didn't know where you had gone off to. Who knows what could have happened to you," My dad tried to reason with me.

"I know, but you have to understand I didn't do this on purpose. I was walking home after school; I wasn't able to get a ride. Then when I was walking by the edge of the forest I heard a noise, like someone in trouble. I went in to see what it was. I know that was a stupid idea, but I really wasn't thinking. And when I was looking for the source of the noise I see this bear killing this person. I pretty much passed out after that. This guy found me in the forest and took me to a house," I explained. If I was expecting my story to quell any worries my parents had I was disappointed.

"Why would you do such a thing? I swear you don't think, ever," My mother yelled at me hysterically.

"I know Ma, I told you I wasn't thinking," I said trying to keep myself calm and not begin yelling back.

"There was a bear attack? That's strange there are no bears around here. Hopefully someone got out there to check on that," Charlie finally entered our conversation. "Who was this guy, Amy?"

"His name is Jacob Black. These two other guys helped too, Quil Ateara and Sam Uley. Jacob was the one who brought me home," I answered. At the mention of the names Charlie smiled.

"Ah, Jake always playing the hero. Should have known him and his friends would have helped. Why didn't I think of them?" I heard him mutter.

"So you know them?" I asked the obvious question. He nodded.

"Yeah, Jacob was my daughter's best friend," He answered. He then turned to my parents. "It was a good thing those boys found her. She couldn't have been in safer hands."

"Yes, but that doesn't excuse why she didn't come home sooner. She was acting irresponsibly," My mother argued.

"They invited me for dinner, Mom," I explained.

"It's fine, at least you're home now," Dad sighed. "Thanks so much for the help Charlie."

"Don't worry, it's my duty. Have a good night. And don't get into anymore trouble, Amy," Charlie said. My dad and he shook hands, and Charlie waved goodbye to my mom. I watched him walk out of the house with my dad. I could see them talking from the front window. My mom walked into the kitchen; I could hear her preparing some tea. My dad finally came in and I saw that he looked truly worn out.

"I am sorry, Dad," I whispered. The room was silent; it scared me. Then to my surprise my dad pulled me to his chest.

"I know Aims. But you have to understand that we were imagining the worst," He said as he gave me a quick peck on the head.

"I know Dad. So I'm grounded then," I stated. There was no way for me to get out of this. I was going to be stuck at home for a while.

"Yeah," My dad smiled at me before ruffling my hair. We went into the kitchen to join my mother in a cup of tea. That night I had a nightmare. In the morning the dream became hazing. The only things I remembered were a pair of scarlet eyes and the feeling of being strangled. I followed my morning routine thinking of what had happened yesterday.

I had enjoyed the time I spent at Sam's house, I felt comfortable. My thoughts couldn't help but drift to Jacob. His behavior was strange. I understand that saving me might have been an inconvenience to his hunting trip, but he had acted so cold. I pushed these thoughts aside and finished getting ready.

"So did your parents say yes?" Veronica nearly tackled me to the ground before class started. I jumped, letting out a gasp of surprise. I was distracted; Jacob Black wouldn't leave my mind in peace.

"Yes to what?" I asked deeply confused. Veronica just gave me a shocked look.

"What else were we talking about in lunch yesterday? The trip to the beach on Saturday," Veronica stared at me as I smacked myself in the forehead.

"Oh God, I completely forgot about that. I just- it's that- well Veronica I'm sorry, but I'm grounded," I stammered.

"Grounded, but why? You've only been here, what four days. In how much trouble could you have gotten in just four days?" Veronica blurted out.

"It's a pretty long story," I answered letting out a sigh. A little white puff of air appeared in front of my mouth. "I'll tell you in lunch." Veronica gave me reprimanding look before replying.

"You better." The bell rang and we made our way to first period.

"You're the girl that was lost yesterday, aren't you?" A melodious voice questioned from behind me. I turned to look at who had spoken. It was a very beautiful and petite girl, who sat diagonally behind me.

"Uh yeah," I answered. My whole first period was spent with people staring at me and whispering to their friends. I was guessing this was how the whole day was going to be spent. I was sitting in the Calculus class waiting for the bell to ring. There weren't many people in class yet.

"I'm Alice. It's a good thing they found you," She smiled at me prettily and I felt self-conscious.

"I'm Amy, and thank you I guess," I responded trying not to stammer. How did you respond to something like that?

"I know, and you're welcome," She replied. Then her friends arrived. I turned back to the front of the classroom. The beauty of the girl had surprised me as well as her friendly nature. I noticed the boy that sat diagonally behind her, and who she was talking to now, was just as beautiful as she was. The girl behind me was turned towards them, but was not paying attention to their conversation. I noticed that she threw me a few quick glances.

I was right about people staring at me during the day. It was like my first day here all over again. Right when fourth period ended Veronica dragged me to one of the girl's restrooms. Once again she caught me by surprise, but I didn't struggle.

"Ok why didn't you tell me that the entire town was out searching for you last night? Is that what got you grounded?" Veronica questioned.

"My answer to the first question is that I wanted to explain it completely to you. And yes to the second question," I said.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"Well the thing is that my dad texted me during art yesterday telling me neither he nor my mom could pick me up. I was going to ask you or Ryan for a ride, but by the time I opened the text both of you were gone. So I walked home. I was walking along side the edge of the forest when I heard this noise. I decided to go see what it was, it sounded like something was in trouble. What I found was this huge animal, I'm guessing it was a bear, pretty much eating this person. I fainted at the sight of the head in front of me," I explained.

"I woke up later to find myself in an unfamiliar house with three huge guys. One of them had found me in the forest and taken me to their house. When I woke up I began freaking out and all. They calmed me down and told me who they were. They then invite me for dinner. It was strange and all but they were really nice. I didn't realize that the time had flown by. By the time I noticed what time it was it was late. My parents were worried and furious."

"Oh wow, you had an adventure yesterday. You're fine now right?" Veronica asked. "You're not suffering from post-trauma syndrome or anything like that?"

"No I'm not. It was a big scare that's all, I'm functioning alright," I responded. "But I feel like I could function better if I got to eat. Let's go to lunch; I bet Ryan's wondering where we went off to." Ryan was disappointed to find out that I was not going to be able to go to the beach with them. I told him that they wouldn't miss me much anyways; I wasn't the greatest conversationalist when I was freezing cold. I preferred the indoors right now; it was too cold in Forks for me.

The rest of the week was uneventful, but then again nothing could top the excitement from the bear attack. My mom would be waiting for me right after school, and I would spend the rest of the day doing homework. Then came the weekend. Since I wasn't able to go to the beach Saturday I decided to begin working on a paper for English. Before long I became bored with what I was doing and decided to go downstairs for a snack. I found my dad on the couch shifting through many papers.

"What are you doing Dad?" I leaned over the back of the couch trying to look at the papers. My dad glanced up at me.

"Just looking at the bills," My dad answered as he let out a deep breath.

"Oh, well then have fun with that," I said as I went into the kitchen to grab something to snack on. On the table was a bowl of fresh fruit, I grabbed an apple and headed back upstairs. I sat on my bed and looked out the window. It was cloudy like always, hopefully it didn't rain on the group at the beach. Feeling inspired and not looking forward to writing about Hamlet, I grabbed my sketchbook and a piece of charcoal. I decided to go outside in the backyard for my little moment of sketching.

"Where you off to Aims?" My dad called as I passed him by.

"I'm going to go draw in the backyard," I called back to him before the back door closed. I got comfortable in the wicker-work couch we had in the backyard. I could feel the nippy air biting at my fingers and nose as I worked. Thank God I had two pairs of socks on. I was really into the sketch that when my dad called me the first time I didn't hear him.

"Hey, Amy! Amy! Amelia!" My dad kept on repeating. I was finally pulled out of my concentration.

"Yeah Dad?" I asked confused. My dad was leaning against the doorway.

"Finally, there's someone here to see you," My dad smiled at me before entering the house. I really was confused now. Veronica and Ryan couldn't be back yet. I didn't have any other friends here. I followed my dad inside and there in the living room stood Jacob Black.

"Hello Amy," He gave me a light smile.

"Hey Jacob, this is a surprise," I said.

"Yeah, well Quil wanted to know how things turned out for you," Jacob answered, his smile still on his face.

"Hey Dad is it alright if Jacob and I go in the back?" I asked.

"Yeah, but not for long," He responded. He had gone back to checking the bills.

"Come on," I indicated for Jacob to follow me with a nod.

"You have to ask your dad to go in the backyard?" Jacob quirked an eyebrow.

"With you, yeah. I'm under house-arrest at the moment," I answered.

"So you got into big trouble then," Jacob stated.

"Yep, but it's not too bad, I just can't go out," I shrugged as I sat in my previous spot.

"You did explain to your parents what happened," Jacob questioned.

"Yeah, but my mom was really angry with me not calling. But don't worry it's not like I have anywhere to go here," I looked up at him. Jacob nodded at what I said and stayed silent.

"You can sit down if you want," I patted the spot next to me on the couch. Jacob looked at the spot for a while before taking the seat. "You're not cold?" Jacob didn't have much on to protect against the cold, just a long-sleeved shirt and jeans.

"No, I don't get cold easily," Jacob replied. "Do you?"

"Yeah, I love the cold, but I have to wear like millions of sweaters and socks," I joked as lifted up my feet.

"Nice socks," Jacob commented amused.

"Why thank you," I boasted. I was wearing a pair of long socks that were striped in multiple colors.

"I'm guessing you're an artist," Jacob said suddenly.

"How'd you guess?" I asked. My question caused Jacob to laugh. He had a nice laugh, deep and husky, just like his voice.

"The sketchbook kinda tipped me off, as well as the pants," Jacob laughed again. I looked at my jeans that were splattered with paint and had a few rips here and there. They were an old pair of jeans.

"So why did you come here really?" I was curious to know his real reason.

"I already told you…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know Quil was wondering whether I got grounded or not. But if he really wanted to know he would have come with you," I remarked.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright, but Quil did want to know," Jacob confessed. I could only smile at his hesitance.

"Well in that case, I've been better. I was just taking a break from homework, doing some drawing," I said as I picked up my sketchbook.

"Are you any good?" Jacob asked softly.

"I think I'm decent, but everyone has their own opinions," I shrugged. I handed my sketchbook to him. "You can see if you want." He opened the book carefully staring at the first drawing. It was of a still life. Something I had done during class back in Yuma. He continued to look through the sketches. I watched him; his face was expressionless as he saw each one. He then stopped at one and I noticed his lips stretch into a small smile.

"Those are my best friends," I said as I snuck a peek at the drawing. It was one of the times we had a sleep over at my house. "From left to right it's Cecilia, Penelope, and Mel."

"This is very good," was Jacob's simple statement.

"Thank you," I replied. Jacob continued to flip through the sketchbook finally stopping at the last one, the one I was just doing before he arrived. He just stared at it. It was of a wolf in the middle of a clearing. The trees and foliage was the background.

"I was just drawing that one before you got here," I said as I looked at it too. Jacob stayed silent. "I think that it's turning out pretty good. I really like wolves, well actually dogs, but they're distant cousins or something like that. I always wanted a dog, but I was never able to have one."

"Why?" Jacob asked softly as he looked at the wolf.y

"My sister is allergic," I answered. "It's a shame 'cuz she likes them too."

"It is a shame," Jacob said as he closed the sketchbook and handed it back to me. My dad poked his head out at that moment.

"I was just making hot cocoa, do either of you want any?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, how about you Jacob," He nodded his head.

"Alright then it'll be done in a few minutes," Dad said before going back inside. We were quiet after that.

"I know this isn't really my business, but I was wondering where Emily got her scars. You mentioned them when you dropped me off," I asked, but feared I might have crossed a line.

"Oh, I guess you would be curious. Well she got them a while back, when Sam and she were first beginning to go out. She was mauled by a bear," Jacob said.

"Oh wow, and I was going on about the bear attack. That's terrible," I was shocked to say the least.

"You didn't know so don't feel bad," Jacob comforted. I nodded in understanding. I just couldn't believe sweet, kind Emily attacked by a bear. "Come on; let's go inside to check if the hot chocolate is ready." We headed inside to find my dad pouring the cocoa in mugs. A plate of Chips Ahoy was in the middle of the table. My dad took two mugs to the living room where I saw my mom watching television. Jacob and I grabbed our own mugs and sat at the table. I grabbed a cookie and dipped it into the hot chocolate.

"This is my comfort food," I said as I bit into the cookie. I was remembering the day at the diner, when I first saw Jacob.

"Comfort food?" Jacob quirked his eyebrow at me after having sipped from his mug. I nodded as I bit into my cookie and sipped from my own mug. My dad always knew when I needed a cup of hot chocolate to cheer me up.

"Yeah, don't you have one?" I asked Jacob as I watched him pick a cookie and bite into it.

"I find comfort in all foods," Jacob smiled around his mouthful of chocolate chip cookie.

"You're a typical boy," I replied which caused Jacob to chuckle. I didn't really understand this boy. The majority of the time I spent with he was completely silent, closed, not saying much when he answered my questions. He kept making me feel like I talked too much. Which I probably did, it happens when I'm nervous. But there were times, like right now that I was able to see another side. A side that was a little bit friendlier, more open.

"Just because I'm not picky?" He asked, incredulous. I only smiled at him. "Ok fine, I like eating Emily's muffins with a glass of ice cold milk. My mom used to make the best banana nut muffins in the whole state, but Emily's are a close second."

"She doesn't make them anymore?" I asked.

"What?" Jacob asked confused with my question.

"Your mom, she doesn't make the muffins anymore," I clarified.

"Oh, she passed away years ago," He mumbled. I really felt like kicking myself at that moment.

"I really know how to put my foot in my mouth at times, don't I," I grimaced.

"Hey don't worry about it. That was a long time ago," Jacob smiled at me encouragingly.

"Do you miss her?" I whispered. Jacob just stayed quiet. The atmosphere in the room became tense. I winced at my own stupidity. I thought of our earlier conversation and quickly changed the subject. "So have you ever had a dog?'

"I guess you can say I have," I noticed the corner of his mouth twitch. He seemed to be holding back a smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked. It felt like he was laughing at an inside joke. Jacob just smiled and stood up.

"Thank you for the hot chocolate, but I have to get home. Maybe we'll continue this later, any chance of parole?" Jacob grinned. His joke made me laugh.

"Right now I'm not sure," I chuckled as I walked him to the front door.

"See you later then," Jacob waved before walking down the walkway to his car.

"Bye," I waved at him. I went inside where my dad and mom were watching me.

"A new friend?" My dad asked a smirk on his lips.

"I guess you could say," I answered as I headed back into the kitchen. "He saved me remember?"

A/N: I forgot to mention in the beginning that the events in Eclipse happened a little sooner in my story. So what happened in Eclipse already happened much earlier in my story. Therefore Bella, Alice, and Edward are still in school. Please REVIEW!! I have over 600 hits and only 17 reviews, I'm disappointed. On another note, thanks to those who have read and to those who have reviewed my story.


	6. Chapter 5: Every Burden Has A Version

A/N: I have to apologize for sticking this chapter in here so randomly. There is a very good explanation for this. This was meant to be chapter 7, but it went in it's own direction and didn't fit in where I had initially planned. I wanted a chapter in which you would be able to see Jacob's thoughts on all of this imprinting stuff so I wrote this, but I did it in a way that would fit better right when he found out. So please don't be too angry at me, and I'll have the actual chapter 7 up as soon as possible. Review please, I really need to know how I did on this one especially. Thanks everyone.

Disclaimer: Belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

CHAPTER 5: Every Burden Has A Version

This was not what I needed. It especially was not what I wanted. Life could not get anymore screwed up. It couldn't be true. I was not going to accept this. I decided to leave the house and go for a walk; just thinking about imprinting gave me a headache. I made my way to First Beach, but once I got there I wished I had gone in another direction.

"Hey Jake," Leah came up to me. I groaned at the sound of the taunt in her voice. "Why so upset? I'd thought you'd be happy with having imprinted."

"Leah, not today, I'm not in the mood," I began walking away from her.

"God Jake, stop with the brooding. You really are pathetic," Leah sneered. "Poor Jake, he found the love of his life…"

"Shut up! I don't care what you think of me," I turned on her suddenly. I could feel myself shaking. I took a deep breath. "I don't give a flying fuck that I imprinted. I really could do without it. And if you're so tired of brooding, why don't you follow your own advice. We're all tired of _your_ bitching." Leah stared at me with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Go to hell," She snarled before turning away and walking off. I watched her walk away not caring whether I had hurt her. She really was pissing me off. I continued on my way, ignoring anyone else that I came across. Finally I made it to my destination, the old white tree trunk that lay on the shore of the beach. The same one where I had my first conversation with… Yeah this was not helping either.

"Jake!" I turned towards the voice and groaned. Embry was making his way towards me. I should have just stayed home. "Hey what's going on?"

"Nothing Embry, just trying to find someplace quiet," I answered.

"Yeah, not the best idea to come out here for that," Embry said as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah I figured that out," I roll my eyes. "So why are you here?"

"Just hanging out, I have nothing to do," Embry shrugged. He picked up a couple of stones from the ground. He began to chuck them into the water. He finally broke the silence. "So when are you going to come to terms with… you know?"

"I'd rather not think about it," I answered. I began picking at the tree bark.

"You can't avoid it, this is something that is irreversible," Embry looked at me after he threw the last rock. "It would be better if you just accepted it."

"But I can't, I can't let go of Bella," I whispered.

"This isn't about whether you want to or not, you have to. She wasn't meant for you, Jake, Amy was," Embry said.

"NO! It wasn't supposed to be this way. This is all screwed up," I growled. "I don't want to feel this way about Amy. It was supposed to be Bella, but that leech, that leech took her away. He left her and she took him back. He should have just stayed away."

"Jake, calm down. This is your chance, just take it," Embry stated. I shook my head, before slumping down onto the rocky shore. Embry looked down at me with a sympathetic expression. That's how everyone looked at me since I received the wedding invitation. We stayed silent again watching the waves crash onto the shore.

"Sam told me that you went to visit her at her house the other day," Embry whispered.

"I couldn't help it, something just pulled me to her," I answered softly, with bitterness in my voice. "I hate that I feel so powerless in this. I don't see how it was so easy for Sam to give up everything to this. He didn't really love Leah if he was able to forget her so easily."

"Jacob, you've seen the memories. It was uncontrollable," Embry said.

"I know, but he could have fought, he could have tried," I replied.

"Are you going to fight?" Embry asked and looked at me with a hard look.

"Yes," I nodded.

"You didn't see what it was like when you ran off. We were all worried you weren't coming back, especially your father. You didn't see yourself when you came back. Jacob Black was gone, dead. And now you have the chance to bring yourself back and you're rejecting it. Bella Swan _killed_ you, and you can't let her go? To be honest with you, I _hate _Bella Swan," I jumped at him, punching him at the same time. I heard him groan when his back hit the ground. Suddenly two pairs of hands grabbed my arms and pulled me off Embry. It was Sam and Jared.

"What is going on here?" Sam demanded as he held me back. I continued to glare at Embry as I answered.

"Nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing, so answer me," Sam's voice was full of authority.

"We were just having an argument," Embry answered as he stood up and wiped some blood from his lip. He then turned to me. "Jake you can't fight fate; it'll only hurt you in the end." With that he walked away, the second person to do so today.

"God damn it, Jake! You need to pull yourself together. We get it that you're not happy, but don't take it out on everyone," Sam shouted. "This is never easy, but it happens."

"I know," I muttered. The anger drained out of me, shame filling me instead. "I know."

"Jared check on Embry, then tell the other pack members we're having a meeting," Sam commanded. Jared nodded and headed in the same direction as Embry. Sam turned towards me. "Embry's right you can't fight against what is destined for you."

"I hate that I don't have the choice. I hate that she was taken from me," I said.

"She was never yours to begin with. But now you have Amy, and if you give her the chance she will be what you need. At times I feel that an imprintee happens to be what the imprinter needs most," Sam affirmed. I looked at him.

"Do you honestly believe that it was better to have followed what was chosen for you, chosen Emily, rather than have fought for Leah?" I asked softly. A sad expression came to Sam's face.

"I made my own decision, I chose what I felt was right for me. Now you have to make yours," Sam replied.

"So you don't regret what you did to Leah?" I asked. This question caused his composed face to crumble. He looked down at his hands.

"There never goes a day that I don't regret hurting Leah. You've seen for yourself, there are no secrets in the pack," He answered.

"Yes, you're right, but mainly you pity her. And Leah sees that and hates it. You don't want to feel that regret anymore, you just want to love Emily and not feel guilty about it," Our imprint situations weren't similar, but I could empathize with Leah. We were both left heartbroken by the ones we loved.

"Yes, I do want to love Emily, but if the situation would have been different, if imprinting didn't exist, Leah would have been it for me," Sam said. And those words bring back a memory to me. They remind me of what Bella told me when she chose the leech. If he had died when he was supposed to, I would have been her natural course.

"That sounds tragic, a big what-if," I sneered. I don't know how that is supposed to make anyone feel better. It just left a bigger hole in someone. It just led them to imagine what could have been. A could have been that never will.

"God Jake, you sound just as bitter as Leah," Sam said. "I thought you were fine with this. You were decent with Amy."

"I'm fine with her; she helps me to not think of what happened. But I- She's always on my mind, but there's still Bella," I explained.

"It might help you to know that all she needs right now is a friend," Sam stated. I looked at him and he shrugged at me. "I just thought that would somehow impact your decision. Maybe in the future it'll be different for you two, who knows?" He stood up and clapped me on the shoulder once.

"Just a friend?" I asked.

"Just a friend," Sam affirmed. Maybe being with Amy wouldn't be so bad. She was a breath of fresh air at the moment. Innocent and unblemished, someone who would be a good friend. "We better head to the house, the rest of the pack is probably mad that we haven't started the meeting." I followed Sam to his house where the entire pack was cramped into the living room. What Sam told me was still in my head, it didn't let me concentrate during the meeting. I could be Amy's friend. I could handle that.


	7. Chapter 6: When Finally Set Free

Disclaimer: Belongs to Stephanie Meyer and title belongs to Copeland.

CHAPTER 5: When Finally Set Free

I was finally free. Two days before Christmas Eve and I was finally allowed out of the house. I didn't have anywhere to go, but the knowledge that I was free to go was enough. Veronica and Ryan had come the day after my conversation with Jacob, to check up on how I was holding up being trapped at home. They informed me that the trip to the beach had been cut short due to the cold. Veronica had been by a couple of times after that.

This morning I woke up not knowing what to do with my new freedom. I had woken up pretty late this morning. Deciding to have a late breakfast in the diner rather than at home, I began to get ready. I grabbed a t-shirt, a thin sweater, some socks and a pair of jeans. I put on my shoes before leaving my room. I looked into my parents' room and saw my mom on her bed reading a book.

"Hey mom, I'm going out ok. Be back in an hour or so," I said. My mom looked up from her book and nodded.

"Ok, tell your dad before you leave," My mom replied before looking back at her book. I closed the door to the bedroom and made my way downstairs. I couldn't find my dad in the house or backyard. I got my jacket and dark green scarf out of the closet next to the stairs. I fetched for my matching mittens in the jacket's pockets. When I walked out the door after bundling up, I found my dad outside getting the mail.

"Where are you going?" My dad questioned when he saw me.

"I'm going out, first to the diner, and maybe later on a walk," I answered. "I'll have my phone if you or Mom need me."

"Does your mom know," He asked as he sifted through the pile of mail. I rolled my eyes at him in exasperation.

"Yes, Dad. Don't worry I'll be fine," I groaned.

"Well then, have fun," He smiled at me before closing the house door. I began my trek to the diner, following the path I took the last time. As I was walking down the sidewalk I came upon two girls.

"Hey Amy," I recognized the short, perky one as Alice from Calculus. I looked at her companion and saw that it was Bella Swan. Alice had introduced me to her brother, Edward, and Bella the day after she had asked me about my incident. I hadn't really talked to her, other than a hello everyday.

"Hi Alice, Bella," I said with a smile. Alice's smile grew larger.

"I love your scarf, where'd you get it," Alice gushed. I glanced at the intricate pattern on the scarf.

"My grandmother made it for me, she taught me how to knit," I answered pulling at the tassels at the end.

"Well it's beautiful, maybe you can make me one like it," Alice said her voice soft and kind of song-like. I nodded in agreement. "So where are you off to?"

"Oh, I'm going out for a walk, felt like being in the fresh air," I answered.

"Well be careful, we wouldn't want you lost in the forest again. The forest can be a pretty dangerous place around here," Alice warned.

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere near it, that bear I saw might be around there looking for me," I joked. Bella perked up at the mention of the bear.

"A bear?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, the animal was the size of a bear, but then again it did look a bit like a wolf," I shrugged. I noticed her eyes widen a bit when I said that. She shared a quick glance with Alice, but Alice could only smile at her.

"We should let you go then, Edward is waiting for us. He gets a little cranky when I take too long in delivering Bella to him," Alice winked and laughter like the tinkle of bells filled the air.

"Alice," Bella hissed and blushed. I laughed at their interaction.

"Ok, see you later I guess," I said as I waved and began walking down the street again. They waved to me and got into the really nice silver car in the front of where we stood. The rest of my journey was met with no more interruptions. The silence and cold was soothing. I began to breathe out my mouth just to see the thin wisp of air that appeared in front of my mouth. I finally made it to the diner and took a seat in a booth. I waited for the waitress to come to my table but she never did. I sat in silence looking at the dessert menu that was on the table.

"Hello sweetheart, this is from the gentleman in the corner," It was the same waitress that had served me last time. She pointed to the corner after she set the cup of hot chocolate and a cookie before me. She wore a smile. I looked at where she indicated, already knowing who it was. I saw Jacob smile at me and stand up from where he had been sitting with Quil and another boy.

"So the sentence is finally over?" Jacob teased as he sat in the seat in front of me. I laughed at his comment.

"Yes, today is my first day of freedom," I declared. "And this is a very nice way to celebrate it." I took a sip of hot chocolate, savoring the milky texture, chocolaty taste, and warmth. It settled nicely in my stomach making me warm up instantly.

"Is that so?" Jacob quirked his eyebrow. I noticed he did that a lot. I had to admit it made him sort of hot.

"With my comfort food and with the nice boy who remembered, how could it get any better?" I teased. It was getting surprisingly easy to talk to Jacob. Only two conversations and already I was, I guess you could call it, sort of flirting. Never in my life had it been this easy to talk to a guy. Let alone flirt with him.

"You are so strange sometimes," Jacob stated with a small smile. Some of his chin-length hair fell over his left eye, which he moved back.

"Strange? How so?" I asked curious but also amused.

"Comfort food? Walking into forests without thinking clearly? Sitting on your roof to see the stars? Does any of that ring any bells?" Jacob challenged.

"It does ring a few bells, but everyone has strange quirks. If not people would be boring to watch and get to know," I reasoned. "I find it refreshing to meet someone that is different, wouldn't you agree?"

"See it's comments like that that make you strange!" Jacob exclaimed. The smile on his face grew into the first grin I had seen, and I couldn't stop myself from staring.

"You have such a nice smile," I blurted; surprise filled me after the words escaped my lips. I desperately wished I could stuff them back.

"What?" Jacob stopped cold and stared at me.

"Uh, you have a nice smile," I repeated. "I've just haven't seen you smile since I met you. I mean, you give little ones, but you never truly smile."

"Oh, thanks I guess," He rubbed his chin a little, the smile gone. I was sad to see it go.

"So what made you give me the hot chocolate and cookie?" I asked trying to end the tense atmosphere surrounding us.

"What?" He seemed dazed.

"The hot chocolate and cookie," I repeated pointing at the cup and plate.

"Oh, that, I saw you walk in, and I wanted to say hi," Jacob answered. He pushed some hair behind his ear.

"In that case I really appreciate your hello," I said. I looked him in the eye and grinned at him. The tension seemed to be leaving and soon we sat in silence for a while as I finished my hot chocolate.

"Did you walk here?" Jacob asked suddenly. I took my last sip.

"Yeah, I needed the fresh air," I said.

"Yeah, you are strange," He muttered, shaking his head slightly.

"Not this again," I laughed.

"Normal people don't walk around by themselves after having an experience like yours," Jacob argued. He did seem sincerely angry and concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm not going to have a panic attack or anything," I remarked.

"You don't know that," Jacob protested. "You don't know what's out there. There are so many things that could hurt you, and you can't seem to understand that. Doesn't it scare you to walk around by yourself?"

"It's broad daylight, not necessarily a lot of sunlight, but it's day and I think I'll be fine in the day," I retorted. I stood up from my seat and grabbed my things. Jacob moved out of his seat in a quick, graceful movement. He stood towering over me.

"Jacob I need you to move," I said calmly.

"I'll move only if you let me walk you home," He replied, standing still in the spot in front of me. I made an effort to move around him but he stepped in my way again, blocking my path. I looked up at him in frustration before stepping aside again. Once again he copied my step. I let out a breath and turned to look at him again. His face was set in a determined expression.

"Fine," I surrendered as I wrapped my scarf around my neck.

"Was that so difficult?" Jacob sounded like he was talking to a three-year-old. We walked out of the diner into the crisp air.

"You don't have to do this, I'm fine on my own," I grumbled as I began walking back the way I had come. Thoughts of a walk around town were long gone after my confrontation with Jacob.

"Yeah I do, you might hear another noise, and then who might save you?" Jacob inquired. He was doing the thing with his eyebrow again. His teasing tone caused my frustration to soften.

"Won't your friends miss you?" I asked changing the subject. He shrugged at my question.

"They can manage without me," He stated. "You on the other hand, I'm not so sure."

"Oh don't start with that," I muttered. "I'm doing just fine."

"Yeah because if by doing fine you mean nearly getting killed, then yeah you're doing fine," Jake sarcastically said. I rolled my eyes at him. I was realizing that with Jacob Black things were complicated. There were moments that I had the sudden urge to just make him smile, to let the grin he showed me today appear on his face, lighting it up. But then there were times, like right now, that he was seriously getting on my nerves. I didn't know how to act around him, and I acted or spoke without thinking the majority of the time.

"Jacob Black you're a complicated man, you know that?" was my sudden statement. It caused him to stop short for a second before he caught up with me.

"Is that so?" He inquired amusement showing in the small dimple on his right cheek. I nodded at his question.

"Yep, there are moments that it seems like you can't get rid of me fast enough, and then there's some like today in which you come searching for me," I explained. He watched me intently as I talked his gaze as intense like the first day I met him. He was silent after that. We were both silent.

"You're quiet," I said.

"Mhmm," Jacob replied. I stopped, looking at my feet as I thought. Jacob kept walking then became aware I wasn't next to him. He looked back at me with a confused expression. "What?"

"It's that I just don't get you and for some reason that really bothers me," I answered. I looked up at him nervous of how he would react to my answer. The reaction surprised.

"It's fine, I don't get you either, so we're even," Jacob winked. I looked at him thoughtfully.

"Jacob are we friends?" I asked softly, pulling at the tassels of my scarf. Jacob watched me for a bit before answering.

"Would you like me to be?"

"That's not fair, you can't answer a question with a question," I chided.

"Well my answer depends on what your response to my question is," Jacob proclaimed.

"In that case, I think it would be nice," I decided.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to those who have reviewed or put me on alert and favorites. I really appreciate your comments. Well school is going to start soon so this means that my updates might be even slower. The story is progressing slowly, but at least there's more Jacob/Amy action. On another note, keep reviewing please, I'm not getting the amount of reviews I hoped for. It really is discouraging me a bit. If you have any suggestions send me a review or message.


	8. Chapter 7: Snow Day

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. School started so it cut into my writing time. Excuse any mistakes this chapter might have. Anyways I do have to say that this story is going to have to disregard whatever happened in Breaking Dawn to be continued. In that end note enjoy and keep reviewing, I really appreciate it for those who have reviewed or added me to alerts or favorites.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the wonderful Twilight series as well as Edward and Jacob, sadly ;).

CHAPTER 6: Snow Day

The window fogs from my breath  
My face pressed up close, up close against  
Catching the snowfall under a beam of streetlight  
And praying for accumulation all through the night

- The Honorary Title

It was Christmas Eve and the house was complete chaos. You could see my mom running around the kitchen cooking. She was cooking pozole and tamales. The table was full of appetizers and desserts. She was going crazy, yelling at whoever dared enter the kitchen. She nearly smacked my dad for him having snuck away an empanada. My dad made a quick escape. In order to avoid my mother in her crazed fit I hid in my room. My sister, who had come down for the holidays, had the same thought. She had gotten here last night.

"So Dad told me about your damsel-in-distress moment," Olivia teased. She had gotten home late; by the time she arrived I was completely dead asleep.

"Ugh, it was a stupid mistake," I replied. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Ok, fine. Then what about this boy who saved you?" Olivia wiggled her eyebrows.

"Um, he's my friend," I enunciated each word hoping that the message had gotten through to her.

"Okay, fine you don't want to talk about it," Olivia looked disappointed at the lack of gossip.

"He'll be here today; I invited him and a few other friends. We'll see if they can come," I told her. The news caused her to brighten.

"So you are making friends here, see it isn't so bad," She pinched my arm softly. I threw her a look.

"I'm managing, Olivia. I'm getting used to it, but I still want to go home," I said. "I'm not like you. I don't have the desire to experience new places. I was planning in staying in Arizona."

"Amy, don't think of it like that. Remember home is where the heart is," She said as she got up from my bed. She hopped over the air mattress she slept in to get to her suitcase. I watched her pull her clothes from it, searching for a good outfit for the party, before answering.

"I know, and my heart stayed in Yuma, with my friends."

"Amy," Olivia came back to my bed to sit next to me.

"I know, I know, it'll get better blah, blah. And things are getting better. I'm adjusting pretty well. It's just that, I cried myself to sleep the entire first week. Mom and Dad don't know, I didn't want to bother them anymore. I was getting annoying, even for myself," The words rushed out. Olivia always made me spill my guts, she was my confidant.

"It must have been bad then," She cracked a joke. I tried not to chuckle.

"I can handle being here until graduation, but I can't stay here. I'm going back. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm tired of always being cold and the clouds. It's been so long since I saw the sun. I feel trapped, smothered, like I'm in a box," I added. "Being here made me realize that I need the heat, I thrive off the heat."

"Oh Amy, I promise you'll feel better soon enough," She hugged me to her side. It was a good thing I didn't burst out crying because I don't think I could have stopped. It had been a while since I had been able to talk to Olivia appropriately. It wasn't the same over the phone or through e-mail. "Come on; let's find you something to wear for tonight."

She got up again and went to my closet. I watched her. Many of my friends said we looked alike. And I guess you could say that we did have similar facial features, but while I was short and curvier, Olivia was tall and graceful. We had the same dark curly hair, the same tan skin, the same brown eyes, and we shared the artistic gene. Me in sketching, her in photography. I watched her inspect every article of clothing.

"What about you, have you found anyone here?" I asked. My sister was beautiful; she had gotten enough attention back home.

"There are some interesting guys, but I'm not ready yet," She replied as she set aside a deep purple cashmere sweater. "Do you have something to wear underneath that?" I got up and began pulling out various shirts. I laid them on the bed. She looked at each one trying to make up her mind. She picked a black spaghetti strap shirt and put it on top of the sweater. After that she turned back to my closet. While I put the other shirts away she pulled out a jean mini.

"I can't wear that, I'll freeze," I protested.

"You have black tights don't you?" She asked. She moved over to the small drawer in my closet. She pulled out a pair of thick, warm tights. "Now where are you moccasin boots?" I pointed to the other door of the closet. She slid the doors and found a rack where my shoes were neatly stacked. She grabbed the black boots.

"There you go, now I have this pair of really cute hair combs you could borrow," She dug in the front pocket of her suitcase. She pulled out a pair of amethyst hair wire combs. The gems formed little flowers with silver pearls as the centers. You could see the light shining off the gems prettily.

"These are beautiful, are you sure?" I looked at the combs.

"Yeah, they'll go great with your outfit, now I have to find something for myself," Olivia returned to her suitcase. "Go take a shower."

I did as she told me. I hurried in the shower; my sister wasn't the most patient person when it came to waiting for the bathroom. I shivered when I stepped out of the warm water into the cold room. When I was drying myself, Olivia began banging on the door. I opened the door to let her in. The room was full of steam.

"God, Amy, how hot do you put the water?" She asked she came inside. "Here put this in your hair when you're done changing." She handed me a bottle, the words anti-frizz cream in bold letters. She pushed me out the door, shoving my clothes in my arms.

"Hey I wasn't even done yet," I yelled at her through the door. I shivered more violently now that I was in the hallway. My dad came up the stairs as I was staring at the door.

"Uh, Ames, you alright?" He gave me a strange look.

"Yeah, but your daughter kicked me out of the bathroom," I threw a glare to the bathroom. "I wasn't even done yet."

"You should go change," My dad said as he went into his room. I pulled the towel around me tighter.

"Yeah," I grumbled. I went into my room, changing into my clothes. I towel-dried my hair and put the cream into my hair, it smelled nice. I grabbed the hair combs that Olivia let me borrow and put them in place. The combs held my hair from the sides back. The rest of my hair fell in wet curls behind me. I couldn't stand being in my room longer so I went downstairs. I helped my dad decorate the living room for the party, and then helped my mom in the kitchen for a bit before she threw me out.

Not having anything to do, I chose to watch Christmas specials. I was only interrupted when Olivia decided to do my make-up. The rest of the day was spent in front of the television watching Frosty the Snowman and Rudolph. It was nearly eight at night when the first guests began to arrive to the house. They were new friends my dad had made at work. Charlie was among them, he brought along a friend who I later found out was Jacob's dad. In the beginning I acted as a waitress handing out appetizers and drinks.

"Hey when are your friends getting here?" Olivia asked when we were both in the kitchen taking a little break from helping my mom. We were sitting at the table eating some of the cookies.

"I don't know soon I guess," I shrugged as I glanced the clock, it was nearly ten. We went back to the living room where we listened to some of the adults talk. Then the door bell rang. All you saw was Olivia jump out of her seat and race towards the door. She opened it and there stood Jacob with Emily, Sam, Quil, and the other boy from the diner.

"I'm guessing you're Amy's friends?" Olivia said with a smile, and then suddenly sneezed. Jacob looked a bit surprised. Olivia smiled at them apologetically and moved aside for them to come in, still sneezing uncontrollably. Jacob had to duck his head to walk through the doorway. I walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm so happy you could make it," I smiled at them. "I guess I should introduce my sister, this is Olivia." She smiled at them and once again sneezed. I turned to her with a questioning look, but she motioned for me to continue. "Olivia this is Jacob, Sam, Emily, Quil, and I have yet to meet Jacob's friend."

"Oh, I'm Embry Call, Jacob told me all about the 'incident'," He reached over to shake my hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you Embry. You can all help yourselves to whatever you like, there's food and drinks in the kitchen. Have a seat if you like, dance even," My dad had put on his stereo system and had some music going. I had seen a few of my parents' guest dance a couple songs. Later on I knew my parents would be putting on a show.

"Is your sister alright?" Jacob asked. I saw her excuse herself and go to the restroom, sneezing the whole way.

"Oh yeah, I think so. She only gets like that when there are dogs around," I noticed Embry and Quil give each other a glance. Jacob looked like he wanted to laugh.

"Oh," Jacob looked at Embry and Quil with an amused smile.

"Thanks for inviting us, Amy," Emily said.

"Don't mention it, it's the least I could do," I answered as I led them to where the food was. I saw the boys' faces light up at the sight of all the food. I joined them in eating and we talked for a bit. My parents later came in and introduced themselves to the group. We later joined the rest of the guests in the living room. The atmosphere was comfortable, the guests were mingling.

"Hey, you want to come outside with me?" Jacob had detached himself from Charlie.

"Sure, let me get my coat," I replied going to the coat closet. I pulled out my black coat with my scarf. I opened the door and Jacob followed. The air was cold outside, but I was warm in my coat.

"You're not cold?" Jacob asked, noticing my skirt.

"No, I'm warm enough," I answered. "How about you?"

"I'm good," Jacob murmured. He reached over and buttoned up my coat. His fingers looked too large for the buttons. "There you go, we don't want for you to get a cold."

"Thanks," I whispered as I watched him. I felt so small next to him.

"So no weird socks today?" He asked with a smirk.

"Nope, didn't have any to go with my outfit," I smiled up at him.

"Oh, makes sense," Jacob answered. We went to sit on the porch swing.

"I love Christmas," I said as I pushed at the floor causing the swing to move.

"We don't really celebrate it," Jacob replied.

"Why?" I asked. Jacob shrugged as he stared at his feet.

"I don't know."

"My family always has to celebrate it, whether it's just us four, with friends, with or without presents, we celebrate it," I informed. "Back home there's this street, during this time of year they call it Candy Cane Lane, where all the houses are decorated completely with lights. It's so beautiful, all the colors and decorations. We have this tradition where we go and see the houses on Christmas Eve. A lot of people do."

"Sounds nice," Jacob murmured. I nodded.

"It is, I never get tired of it, no matter how many times I've seen it before. There's always something new. I have a favorite decoration though. It's of Santa and Mrs. Claus, and Santa is holding a branch of mistletoe over himself and Mrs. Claus. It's sweet," I explained wistfully. "Oh wow, I sound like such a girl." I chuckled. Jacob did too.

"Don't worry about it; it's not a bad thing. Not many girls I know talk like you," Jacob claimed.

"How would you say I talked?" I asked.

"I don't know how to explain it," Jacob said.

"Oh come on, try," I coaxed. I turned to face him. He glanced at me with a small smile before shaking his head in exasperation.

"I guess if you were to describe you in one word it would be sincere," Jacob declared.

"Sincere?" I questioned.

"Yeah, everything you feel you tell. You don't hold back, and you're strange," Jacob explained.

"Strange, now that's something every girl wants to be described as," I replied sarcastically.

"No, no, not like that. From the times I've talked to you, I've noticed you look at the world differently. A bit naively, sure, but in such a nice way you make me see it too," Jacob continued. I became speechless at this. I didn't know how to respond to that. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I made the swing move again.

"Did I offend you?" I heard Jacob murmur. I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine. I just don't know what to say," I answered. "It was sweet in a way, but also sort of surprising. No one has told me something like that before."

"Oh," An awkward silence fell over us once again. I looked up, staring into space. Then I noticed the small white flakes falling in the front lawn. I stood up and went to the porch steps. I heard Jacob follow me.

"It's snowing!" I exclaimed. I watched the flakes flutter to the ground. I walked to the middle of the lawn and looked up at the night sky. Clouds hung in the sky, sprinkling snow on us. Jacob watched from the porch. I outstretched my hands to my sides, trying to catch the snowflakes. "The snow, Jacob!" I looked towards him again to find him smiling softly at me.

"Come on, Jake. The snow," I called before spinning slowly in the spot I stood. The snowflakes were scattered in my hair and coat. I stopped spinning when Jacob reached me. He looked at me amused.

"Having fun?" He teased as he stood in front of me.

"Yep," I laughed. I let out a breath and watched the wisp of air. My smile stayed on my face. "I've never seen the snow fall. It's just so beautiful and magical."

"You're lucky," Jacob said before looking up at the sky. I saw the flakes land in his dark hair and melt instantly when they touched his skin.

"Lucky for what?" I asked confused. I was still focused on catching a snowflake.

"When you grow up watching this you don't have the same appreciation for it. It's a novelty and you cherish it," Jacob explained. I stopped and just stood looking up at him. I noticed some of the flakes clung to his thick lashes.

"You can always cherish something no matter how long you've seen it. It comes down to how much you love it," I replied. Jacob stepped closer to me. Heat engulfed me.

"You just love to prove me wrong, don't you?" He pulled at one of my curls as he curled it around his finger. He towered over me. I could feel a grin spread across my lips.

"That's partially why I talk to you," I answered nonchalantly.

"What's the other reason?" He asked. I could feel the heat radiate from his hand on my cheek.

"Well for this, of course," Innocence filled my voice as I quickly reached down and threw a handful of snow at Jacob. The glob of snow hit him in the chest. I made a dash for it before he could fully grasp what had just happened. Before I could get away though, Jacob came after me.

"You. Will. Pay." Jacob bellowed as he grabbed me around my waist. I let out a shriek as we fell to the ground. I got a mouthful of white, cold snow. As I sat up I spit out the frozen water. Laughter spilled from my lips after that. My sides were aching from too much laughing. I could hear Jacob chuckling next to me.

"Well then, this means no more sneak attacks," I joked. Jacob sat up next to me.

"Sorry, got snow all over your hair," Jake commented as he flicked a chunk of it off my shoulder. I shook out my hair a bit to get some of it out, but without much success.

"It's ok," I shrugged, a little out of breath from the exhilaration. Jacob got up from the ground and reached a hand for me to get up. When I was standing I tried to remove the snow off my back. "So why'd you bring me out here?"

"I wanted to give you something. It's from all of us," Jacob answered. He put his hand into the pocket of his leather jacket. It was a small box. "So here you go." He handed me the box.

"Wow, thank you so much. Now I feel bad, I didn't get you anything," I said as I opened it. Inside was a silver bracelet, on it dangled three figurines. "This is beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome, and don't worry about it," Jacob replied. I pulled the bracelet out of its little box. I looked at the three charms and laughed when I saw what they were.

"A sun, a star, and a dog," I chuckled.

"Yeah, all the things you're missing, they'll be with you now,'' Jacob said. Each little charm was so intricate and delicate. They were carved out of dark wood.

"Did you carve these?" I asked.

"Yeah, my father taught me how to when I was younger," Jake answered.

"Can you put it on for me?"

"Yeah sure," Jacob took the bracelet and wrapped it around me right wrist. "There you go."

"Thank you," I shook my wrist a little to see the figurines move. "And thank everyone else for me, too."

"Will do. Now let's get back inside. You're all wet from the snow," He said as he walked back to the house. We went inside and saw that the party was still going well. My mom and dad were dancing as were my sister and Quil. I followed Jacob to where Embry stood watching them.

"I take it Quil doesn't dance," I said as I watched him do some weird shaking move. Embry laughed at that.

"Yeah, but he likes to pretend he does," Embry replied. He saw that we were covered in snow. "So where did you two go off to?"

"Just outside talking, then it started to snow," Jake answered. The rest of the night was comfortable. I danced with my dad a few times, and tried my shot with Quil. Although he danced differently I still had so much fun with him. Even Embry agreed to one dance with me. Let's just say he did much better. They were the last of the guests to leave along with Charlie and Jacob's dad. We cleaned up a little before we headed up to our rooms.

"Where did you and Jacob go during the party?" Olivia asked. We were getting ready for bed now. I put my head through the hole of my sweater.

"We were just outside, you know talking," I answered as I folded down my blankets.

"Just talking?" Olivia lifted her eyebrow. How did people do that? I couldn't do that, I've tried doing it countless times in the mirror with no success.

"Yep, just talking, you know when you open your mouth and words come out," I sarcastically replied.

"I know what talking is, but what I mean is that you didn't look like you had been talking," Olivia grumbled. "You were covered in snow."

"Yeah that might be because it started to snow and well we had a small snowball fight," I explained. Olivia smiled at that.

"Oh how cute!" She exclaimed.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"It's just that you two having a snowball fight, it's adorable," She cooed as she ruffled my hair. I slapped her hands away. "My little sister is growing up."

"Stop, it's not that way. We're becoming friends. I like him he's easy to talk to," I declared.

"Ok fine, but I liked him for you," Olivia sighed. "You two just seemed to fit."

"Oh be quiet," I threw a small pillow at her, only to have it returned to me. We had a small pillow fight that lasted only two minutes before finally settling into bed. Olivia fell asleep quickly, but her last statement kept me awake as well as the memories of the conversation between Jacob and me. I didn't know how long I stared at the ceiling before I heard a noise. Something hitting glass. I tensed and waited to see if it wasn't my imagination playing tricks on me.

_Pling! Pling!_ I heard it again. I sat up in bed and glanced at my sister. She was still asleep. I looked to see what time it was. 3:21. I got out of bed and went to the window. There _he_ stood throwing pebbles at my window. I'm assuming you can guess who _he _was. He was standing next to the tree in the front lawn, waving up at me. I began opening the window, flinching as the cold air hit me. He moved to the tree and began climbing it. By the time the window was completely open, Jacob was on the porch's roof.

"Hey Amy," His smiling face was in the window frame.

"Are you crazy? It's three in the morning," I hissed. "And my sister is in the room."

"Well then come out here," He whispered back, his amusement noticeable in his voice. I turned back towards my sister nervous that she would wake up. I grabbed one of my blankets and climbed through the window. Jacob had made sure to scrape off the snow that had collected. I wrapped my blanket around myself quickly. I turned to look at Jacob again and my eyes nearly bugged out at the sight. He was in a pair of sweats and a muscle shirt.

"Ok you really are crazy. I'm thinking you're just asking for a death wish," I pulled my blanket off myself and threw it around him.

"I'm fine, take your blanket back. You'll need it more than me," He chuckled as he tried to remove the blanket. I shook my head stubbornly.

"No, you're wearing nothing to protect you from the cold. You keep it," I crossed my arms to make them warmer.

"You're shaking already, here just take it," I shook my head again. I glared as he tried to wrap it around me.

"Just listen to me Jacob," I was seriously considering smacking him across the head for being so stupid.

"How about we share? I know that you are probably freezing, but won't admit it. And you're too stubborn to change your mind," Jake suggested.

"F-fine,'' My chattering teeth gave me away. Jacob pulled the blanket around both our shoulders. Once we were both ensconced in the blanket, I felt the warmth engulf me. It was toasty, but the blanket wasn't very thick to be so warm.

"No clear skies today," Jacob pointed out. The sky was dark once again.

"Yep, but at least you can see the moon," I replied.

"Yeah, I guess," Jacob murmured. I unconsciously leaned against his side.

"So why are you here so late?" I asked as I pulled the blanket tighter around myself. I felt him shrug.

"I don't know, I just came without really thinking," Jacob answered. I looked up at him skeptically.

"That's not true and you know I know it," I reproved. Jacob sighed.

"I know, but I can't really tell you the reason. Not yet at least, ok," I looked at him for a good, long minute. He seemed sincere enough so I nodded.

"Ok fine, so what were you planning to do when you got me out here?" I looked up at him before bumping his shoulder with mine.

"Hmm, I didn't really plan this," He smirked at me.

"Didn't they ever teach you that recklessness was foolish?" I teased.

"Nope, I live for reckless. Besides girls _love_ spontaneity," The smirk didn't leave his face. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"How would you know what girls like?" I asked.

"I knew one that did," Jacob answered.

"Yeah, there are girls who like it, but there are girls who'd rather live without it."

"Which type of girl are you?"

"Hmm, I'm not so sure. I guess you could say that I find spontaneity to be sweet, but impulsiveness to be a bit dangerous."

"There's a difference?" Jacob looked at me confused.

"Well yeah, it's a small difference but it can be significant. For example, spontaneous would be to show up unannounced at your girlfriend's house and feel like taking her out. You're not sure where you're going, but you go on forward and end up having an amazing time. Impulsiveness is doing something without thinking of consequence. Kind of like what I did in the forest the other day," I explained. Jacob nodded his head slowly; he seemed to be thinking something over.

"So what do you categorize me as?" Jacob questioned. I looked at him with a smile. He made me smile too much.

"Spontaneous borderline impulsive, with the whole not dressing appropriately for the weather," I answered. We stayed up on the roof for an hour or so longer, just talking. He told me about some adventures he, Quil, and Embry had gotten into when they were younger. He mentioned his family a little as well as Sam and Emily. He in return questioned me about my friends and sister. He invited me to La Push for a bonfire on New Years Eve. We seemed to have been frozen in time until Jacob mentioned it was time for him to leave.

"I know it probably wasn't like it was with your friend Mel, what with no stars and no Mel, but I hope you enjoyed sitting on the roof with me," Jacob said before he moved towards the tree. His statement caused my heart to flutter.

"Oh, of course I had fun. You're a great person to be around," He had surprised me for the third time this night. "It was sweet of you to do this."

"Well then, good night," Jacob climbed down the tree swiftly. He waved before turning to walk down the sidewalk. I watched him walk away. The idea of him going to all that trouble to make me more at home warmed my heart. Jacob Black definitely was a complicated man…


	9. Together We'll Ring in the New Year

Disclaimer: All recognizable material belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Hope you enjoy the new chapter and please review.

Chapter 8: Together We'll Ring In The New Year

I hadn't seen Jacob since the night he came to my window. I think my sister was awake during the visit. She denied the accusation when I asked her about it. I mean she kept on dropping hints, it could only mean she knew. It wouldn't be too bad, but I didn't know how my parents were going to react. I didn't need another reason to be grounded again.

"So Amy, what are you doing today?" Olivia flopped onto my bed. She wasn't leaving back to Seattle until a day after New Years. I turned my desk chair to face her.

"I don't know, Jake invited me to a bonfire," I shrugged. Olivia perked up.

"Is that so, so are you going?" Olivia asked.

"I guess. Mom and Dad are going to that work party. You want to come?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. There aren't many other options. Besides I had fun with Quil and Embry," She responded as she turned on her back. She looked at me upside down. "What time are we leaving?"

"Jake's picking me up at nine," I answered as I turned back to my drawing I had been working on before she interrupted me.

"Ok, I'll be ready by then," She replied and then stayed silent, watching the fan turn. I heard her get up from the bed a few seconds later.

"What are you drawing?" I jumped a little at the sound of her voice behind me. I thought she had left the room. I turned towards her and glanced back at the drawing.

"Oh it's just something I started. Jacob gave me something for Christmas, so I thought that I should give him something in return," I answered as I changed the piece of pastel I had been using for another color.

"Oh, it's good, it looks so realistic," She said before she became silent once again. She continued to look at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking, there's something about Jacob and his friends," She answered before leaving the room. I stared at the spot where she had been standing. My sister could be so weird at times. The rest of the day was spent finishing the drawing for Jacob. Olivia and I said goodbye to my mom and dad as they left for their party, and we settled on the couch to wait for Jacob. It was a couple of minutes after nine when the bell rang. Olivia was the one to open the door. The second she opened it completely she began to sneeze. I looked at her confused.

"Sorry, I'll be right back. I need my allergy medicine," She sneezed and hurried up the stairs. Jacob looked at me amused.

"Well, that was a nice greeting," He said, standing in the doorway awkwardly. I nodded. "So are you ready?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if it would be too much trouble to bring my sister along. It wouldn't be so nice for her to spend New Year's Eve alone," I asked.

"No, the more the merrier," Jacob smiled. He looked nice in his jeans and dark green long sleeved shirt. His hair was tied back. From what I could see behind him, there was a light layer of snow on the ground.

"Thanks," I said as Olivia came bounding down the stairs. She grabbed her coat and my own, handing me mine. I grabbed my bag from the couch. We walked out and got into Jacob's car. The ride wasn't very silent. Olivia kept asking Jacob questions and vice versa.

"So Amy got her leg out from where it had fallen through. It was completely covered in the gunk, it smelled so bad. She laughed it through, but you could see how embarrassed she actually was. Thinking back on it, it is way more hilarious now," Olivia laughed. Jacob just let out a loud laugh, wiping at the corners of his eyes. This was great; Olivia was bonding with Jake in the form of retelling all my embarrassing moments.

"Oh, God, that's hilarious. Why didn't you say anything about how funny your sister is Amy?" Jacob asked as he took a breath.

"Oh it must have slipped my mind," I muttered, looking out the window seeing that had Jacob stopped the car at a beach. I opened the door and got out of the car, where Jacob and my sister were still chuckling. Both eventually got out also. I waited for them in front of the car. In the distance you could see a group of people surrounding a large bonfire on the shore. Music could be heard as well as the laughter of the group.

"Here we are, get ready to have some fun," Jacob stretched his arms sideways.

"Wow, this looks great," Olivia said as she began to walk towards the group. Jacob looked at me with a huge grin on his face, which only became bigger after he saw my expression.

"You mad I laughed at you?" Jacob asked as we followed Olivia. I shook my head no.

"Aw come on, you have to admit she was funny," Jacob chuckled and poked my side with a finger. I only smiled at him.

"Oh yeah she's a regular comedian," I said glancing at him. The air was cold but as we got closer to the fire, I began to feel the warmth.

"Don't feel bad, I've had worse moments," Jacob shrugged.

"Hmm, is that so? I'll just have to ask someone to tell them to me," I joked. Jake rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Come on, I want some food," He said pulling on my hand he had grabbed a hold of. His large fingers wrapped around my own, engulfing my whole hand in his warm one. Even with my mittens on, my fingers were freezing and Jake's hand felt like it was on fire. He pulled me toward the crowd, who immediately started to greet him. He introduced me and Olivia to a few of the kids that were on the outskirts of the mob. Once he said hi to them, Jacob pulled us to where a small table had been set up. It looked like it was going to collapse at any moment with the amount of food that was placed on it.

"Jake! Did you just get here?" A guy, that looked similar to Jake except with cropped hair and a couple of inches shorter, asked. He had his arm around a pretty girl, who smiled at Olivia and me nicely.

"Hey Jared, yeah I picked up Amy and her sister," Jake answered as he prepared himself a hot dog. Jared glanced at me and my sister. He gave Jake a look. "Amy this is my friend Jared. Jared this is Amy and her sister Olivia."

"Nice to meet you," Jared smiled. "This is my girlfriend Kim."

"It's nice to meet you, too," I replied politely. I was feeling a little uncomfortable under both of their gazes.

"Dig in you guys, the food will be gone." Jake said through a mouthful of a hot dog. Jared grabbed two and offered one to Kim who refused. He shrugged and began eating also. At that time Quil and Embry made their ways toward us, too.

"Amy the Puker!" Quil exclaimed when he saw me. I cringed at the title. A few people turned at the shout and chuckled.

"Quil! Don't call her that man," Embry smacked his stomach. Quil scowled at him.

"Hi Quil, Embry," I said when they finally reached us.

"You brought Olivia, too. This is great, time to do some dancing," Quil said as he tried to shake his hips. We began laughing at him.

"Whoa, hold on a sec Quil, don't hurt yourself," Embry said and ducked as soon as Quil swung at him.

"Come on Quil, let's show them what you got," Olivia winked as she dragged him to where the music was at. We watched them go.

"Where are Sam and Emily?" Jake asked stuffing a third hot dog in his mouth.

"Oh you know, they wanted some privacy so they went for a walk a few minutes ago," Jared answered. Jacob nodded his head.

"Leah didn't come?" Jacob asked. While they talked I looked around, and I noticed Kim was watching me.

"Yeah she did, she's somewhere around here," Jared replied. Jacob, Embry and Jared continued to have their conversation. I smiled at Kim awkwardly.

"Do you like living in Forks so far?" Kim asked.

"It's okay, I'm still getting used to it," I answered. Jared, Embry and Jacob moved a bit to the side leaving Kim and me on our own.

"That's good," She smiled at me. I nodded. Silence filled the air between us.

"You're not wondering where I met Jacob?" I asked. She laughed at the question.

"Everyone knows how you met," She chuckled. I stared at her horrified.

"Do they know everything?" I really hoped they didn't. Especially not the whole bucket and puking part, but with the way Quil was shouting it out, they were bound to know that part, too.

"Well yeah, don't worry so much it's just Jake's friends. But it's not entirely his fault; Quil can't keep his big mouth shut," Kim said, jokingly rolling her eyes. I let out a chuckle at that.

"Well that's good to know. I won't be telling Quil any secrets. So how long have you and Jared been together, if you don't mind me asking," I said. Her eyes traveled back to Jared when I mentioned his name. Her eyes glowed with a certain spark when she looked at him. She had a dreamy expression on her face.

"It hasn't been very long, only a few weeks," She answered not turning away from Jared. Apparently he felt her eyes on her and turned to look at her. He had the same expression on his face. He smiled at her before Jacob grabbed his attention again.

"It looks like you really care for each other," I said. She nodded.

"Yeah, we do," She sighed wistfully. She turned to me. "Do you want to sit next to the fire? It's so cold tonight." She pulled her arms around herself. She had on a thick jacket and scarf. I nodded; the feeling in my legs was going away. My nose was numb from the cold, good thing I wore my knit hat to cover my ears. I followed Kim to where there were logs to sit in front of the fire. Instantly I could feel the warmth from the large fire engulf us. I sighed and pulled into my coat, stuffing my hands into the pockets.

"Now this is better," She said as she put her hands closer the flames.

"I love bonfires, especially the s'mores part of them," I said watching the flames dance against the large logs. Kim chuckled at my comment. She nodded her head in agreement. She was looking back to where Jared was. I had noticed that Embry had gone to talk to another friend.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked. Her demeanor had become shy and serious. I nodded my head.

"Sure," I replied. She turned to me.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" She asked. I was surprised with the direction the question had taken.

"Uh, sorry Kim, but I'm not the best person to ask about relationship advice. This would be better if you asked a friend or someone who you know," I said, feeling awkward.

"Oh no, I meant in general. I know it's a personal question and we just met…" Kim said drifting towards the end.

"Oh, well, um… soul mates are a bit surreal, the idea is, at least to me. I mean there isn't an equal amount of women and men in the entire world. You probably think me cynical," I answered. Kim stared and shook her head.

"Some people believe some things and not others," She shrugged.

"Yeah, it's just that the idea of being destined for someone is a little scary. You don't have a choice and neither do they," I explained. She nodded, but a peculiar expression stayed on her face. "It's a sweet thought, but not what I imagine love to be."

"It is sweet, you'll be with that person forever and they will love you forever," Kim responded softly, as if she had forgotten she had been talking to me. She suddenly pulled herself out of her trance, and smiled.

"Yep, there are pros and cons to every situation," I shrugged. Suddenly I felt someone grab my shoulder and caused me to jump. I turned to see Jacob and Jared, both trying not to laugh.

"So what have you been up to?" Jacob asked. He came around and sat next to me, leaving a good amount of space between us. Jared went to where Kim was, sat down, and pulled her close to his side. His arm stayed around her shoulders and she intertwined her hand with his. It was an adorable sight.

"Nothing just talking some girl stuff," I replied, smiling at him. He quirked his eyebrow and the corner of his lips twitched.

"Is that so?" He questioned. "You don't mind terribly that we interrupted?"

"It depends, what is your peace offering?" I teased. He smiled amusedly, showing off a cute dimple on his right cheek.

"Would s'mores be a decent offer?" He held up the chocolate, graham crackers, and marshmallows. I let out a laugh.

"That would be perfect," I glanced at Kim, but she was too busy with Jared.

"Don't bother, they're lost in each other," Jacob said when he caught me looking. I couldn't help notice how his voice sounded a bit bitter and sad. He put the stuff in between us and then grabbed two long sticks on which to roast the marshmallows. He handed me one with a marshmallow ready to go.

"Mmm, yum," I said as I watched Jake squeeze the melting marshmallow in between the two cookies and chocolate bar. Jake chuckled at my comment. He handed me the s'more when it cooled off a bit. I bit into it and found my little piece of heaven. The crunch of the cookie, the creamy texture of the marshmallow, and sweetness of the chocolate, it was an explosion of flavor in my mouth. Jake laughed at the noises of pleasure I was making as I ate my treat.

"You sure can eat those things," Jake said as he roasted another marshmallow. That had been my fifth one. I shrugged as I as sucked off some excess marshmallow from my thumb.

"What can I say, they're my weakness," I smiled and continued eating my s'more. Jacob only shook his head in amusement. Jared and Kim had gone for a walk a while ago and left Jake and I to spend our time eating s'mores and talking. Jake looked out to where the majority of the people were hanging out.

"Your sister seems to be having fun," Jake commented. I looked towards her where she was laughing with Quil, Embry, and a few of Jacob's other friends.

"Yeah, but so am I," I replied. I smiled and finished off the last of my s'more. I watched as he ate the roasted marshmallow that was completely black. I spotted a speck of white on his cheek, where some of the marshmallow had somehow ended up. I chuckled before I reached over and smeared it off. He stared at me surprised, but let his mouth pull itself into a small smile. "You know, you're making it easier to live here."

"That's good to know," Jake winked at me and poked the fire with his stick.

"Yeah, in a way you were exactly what I needed to make this move bearable," I said.

"Hmm, is that so?" He questioned doing the sexy arching eyebrow thing. I nodded.

"Yep, I like hanging out with you even though you confuse the hell out of me sometimes," I replied. He looked at me strangely but he couldn't hide the twinkle of mirth that was evident in his dark eyes.

"That's good 'cuz you confuse the hell out of me, too," He shot his beautiful grin at me and popped a marshmallow into his mouth. I grabbed a marshmallow from the bag. I had to reach across Jacob to get the bag he had moved when he had roasted them. The sleeve of my coat lifted showing off the silver bracelet he had given me.

"You're wearing it!" Jake said when he saw. For some reason I began feeling flushed. I didn't know why, I shouldn't feel embarrassed for wearing the present. I fiddled with the charms.

"Yeah, it's beautiful and I really loved it," I said. Jake had a smile of pleasure spread out on his lips. He was happy to see it on my wrist. He touched one of the charms.

"I'm happy to know you liked it," Jake smiled. The mention of his present reminded me of the drawing I had made for him.

"I have something for you, too," I said as I began to open my bag and pulled out a manila envelope. He wore a curious expression on his face as he opened the envelope. "Hopefully you like it, it's not on the same level as a bracelet, but I remembered you really liking it."

He pulled the drawing from the envelope and took off the thin tissue paper I had put on it to avoid the smearing. He stared at the drawing of the wolf, this time it had color. The wolf was a beautiful russet color and its dark eyes stared back at Jake. I was becoming a little anxious with the lack of response. I was beginning to think that something else would have been a better present.

"Wow, this is great," Jake whispered as he continued to stare at the drawing. I let out a small sigh of relief.

"So you really liked it?" I asked making sure I hadn't heard wrong. He nodded his head. He covered it with the tissue paper and put it in the envelope carefully.

"Thank you, Amy," He said as he covered my hand with his. I couldn't stop the smile that spread on my face.

"I'm glad you like it; it'll be your reminder of me," I said as I shoved his shoulder with mine.

"Yeah," He softly replied. We stayed sitting there in silence with his hand on mine for a while, just drawing comfort from each other.

"I was wondering…" I began to say. We had been leaning on each other, staring at the fire for a pretty long time now. Jacob had continued to poke at the fire letting the stick catch on fire every once in a while.

"Hmm," was his noncommittal response as he turned towards me. "What were you wondering about?"

"Well I was _wondering_ if you would let me sketch you sometime," I finished.

"I don't know. Why would you want to do that?" Jacob said as he blew out the flame on the stick.

"I don't know you just you have one of the most interesting faces I have seen," I answered a little self-conscious. He looked at me with a bemused.

"An interesting face?" He cocked his eyebrow. There's the eyebrow again. I nodded.

"Are you aware of the expressions you make sometimes? For example, you always raise your right eyebrow when you say something sarcastic or are just plain confused," I replied.

"I do that?" Jake asked. I nodded once again and added a smile.

"Yep."

"Hmm, I didn't realize I did that," Jake muttered.

"Yeah, I'm an artist, I pick up things like that when I meet people," I shrugged.

"You developed a good eye for detail; it's what makes you a great artist," Jacob said looking me straight in the eye. The look in his eyes made my heart jump. The boy was too good-looking for his own good.

"Is that so? Are you a closet art expert?" I teased not breaking eye contact. He gave me that gorgeous smile again, showing of his pearly whites.

"No, but I'm a mechanic," He replied. It was my turn to look at him confused. It caused him to let out a husky chuckle. It sounded nice; I wanted to hear it again.

"And a mechanic and artist are similar how?" I asked. There was the chuckle.

"You have to develop a good ear to catch all the sounds a car makes. Figure out which are supposed to be made and differentiate them from the sounds that aren't supposed to be," He explained. "If someone can understand a car that way then you know they're a good mechanic."

"That actually makes sense," It was my turn to chuckle. We strayed into silence again, me leaning towards his warmth, him poking at the fire. We were so comfortable that we didn't notice the time pass and jumped in fright when Embry came running to us that it was time for the countdown.

"Come on," Jake held out a hand for me to take. I put my gloved hand in his and followed him and Embry to where everyone was huddled, waiting for the start of the New Year.

"Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" The voices surrounded us and we were jostled together as people grabbed each other for hugs or kisses. Jacob leaned in; I could feel his breath on the side of my face. I could feel myself become dizzy with the feeling.

"Happy New Year, Amy," He whispered into my ear softly. My heart gave a few spastic jumps at the sound of his voice so close to my ear and the feel of his warm breath. I felt him squeeze my hand after he pulled away. His grin took up his entire face, lighting it up. He looked beautiful with that smile, happy, open. It would forever be engraved in my mind.


	10. Chapter 9: Little Lover's So Polite

A/N: It's been a long time. Here's another chapter, hopefully you will enjoy it. I want to thanks those readers who continue to read this story even though I'm horrible at updating. Good news is that I'm already working on the next chapter. Hopefully it will take me less to write it out than this one. So anyways on with the story.

Disclaimer: All recognizable material belongs to Stephenie Meyer and title of chapter to Silversun Pickups.

CHAPTER 9: Little Lover's So Polite

"You don't understand. There's nothing worse than having to watch your great aunt drool in her sleep. I hate my parents for making me go to that stupid family reunion," Veronica grumbled as we walked towards the parking lot.

"It couldn't have been all that bad," I said sympathetically.

"Oh, but it was. I was practically snowed in a tiny cabin, playing Yahtzee for an entire three weeks. I thought I was going to go insane," Veronica replied.

"I love Yahtzee," Ryan said absentmindedly while he looked for his keys.

"Shut up Ryan, I'm trying to vent here," Veronica hissed. I laughed at them.

"Come on Veronica don't be so dramatic," I said.

"Ok fine then. Enough about me how was your break?" Veronica asked. I shrugged.

"It was good, I made some new friends," I answered. Veronica perked up at the news and Ryan continued to be entranced with his backpack.

"Really, tell me more," Veronica smiled. "What kind of friends?"

"You know friends," I answered looking at her weird. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Amy you have to give me something here. I'm desperate for some gossip," Veronica pleaded.

"I never took you for the gossipy type," I stalled.

"I know, but I have to at least believe someone had an interesting break," Veronica replied.

"Fine, you remember the La Push guy I told you about. The one that saved me in the forest," I began. Veronica nodded her head, completely entranced by the story. "Well I've been hanging out with him."

"Is that so?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, I invited him to my parents' Christmas party and he invited me to his friends' bonfire on New Years," I answered. Veronica's eyebrows rose up at the news.

"Hmm, he's met the parents and you have been accepted by the friends," Veronica said suspiciously.

"It's not like that Veronica. Don't read too much into this, it was a friend thing. His friends went with him to my parents' party and my sister came with us to the bonfire," I said.

"Right, whatever you say," Veronica said wiggling her eyebrows at me. I nudged her slightly causing her to run into some guy. "Jerk."

"Amy!" We turned at the sound of my name. We had just reached the parking lot, and the sounds of cars and teenagers saying goodbye were heard. I searched for the source and my eyes fell on Jacob standing next to a motorcycle. He waved at me earning even more stares than he had been receiving. Who wouldn't look at a tall and big guy wearing a leather jacket and standing next to a motorbike? He looked intimidating. I waved back and then glanced at Veronica and Ryan, who each gave me a look.

"Only a friend thing?" Veronica asked.

"Shut up," I hissed before leading them to where Jacob stood.

"Hey Amy," Jacob smirked at me, this only added to his badass image.

"Hi Jake, what brings you to Forks High?" I asked.

"You're not going to introduce me to your friends?" He asked, completely ignoring my question. I decided to play along.

"This is Veronica and Ryan, Veronica and Ryan this is Jacob," I informed. Ryan nodded his head at Jacob, who did the same.

"What a coincidence, we were just talking about you," Veronica said. I turned to her wide-eyed and gave her a pointed look. She gave me a quick wink.

"Is that so?" Jacob's smirk became even more pronounced.

"I was telling them about Christmas and New Years," I explained. Jacob looked amused and Veronica sent me a wicked look. "Shouldn't we be on our way now, Ryan needs to get to work and Veronica has… what were you telling me you had to do after school today?"

"Actually, I came to see if you weren't too busy today. I can give you a ride, so Ryan can get to work faster," Jacob said. Veronica's smile became wider. She gave me a sly nudge with her elbow.

"That is a great idea Jacob!" Veronica exclaimed. "Don't you think so Ryan?"

"Yeah sure, but we really do need to get going. I still need to stop by my house," Ryan said.

"Well it was nice meeting you Jacob, and I'll see you tomorrow Amy," Veronica said. She grabbed Ryan's arm and began to pull him. "Come on Ryan."

"Bye Amy, Jacob," Ryan smiled and followed Veronica. They waved before walking away.

"So Jacob what really made you come here?" I asked curiously.

"I really did want to know if you were busy," He answered.

"Why?'

"I have something to show you. So do you want to come?" Jake looked at me hopefully.

"I'll have to call my parents to tell them I'm getting home late, but ok," I answered.

"Oh right, we don't want a repeat of last time," Jacob teased. I called my mom leaving a message on her voicemail. When I was done Jake held out a helmet to me. I noticed it was the only one he had.

"Thanks, but what about you?" I questioned as I pulled off my knit cap. He helped me put it on.

"I'm good, besides I'd feel better if you had it on instead of me," He tightened the strap and checked to see if it was secure. He mounted the bike and patted the space for me to sit on. By the time Jake had started up the bike and had us speeding out of the school parking lot, it had become empty. I could feel the force of the speed as it made the air press against me. I instinctively put my arms around Jacob's waist. The speed was exhilarating, but I couldn't stand to keep my eyes open for too long. After many twist and turns Jacob began to slow down and finally coming to a complete stop.

"You alright?" He asked as he dismounted the bike. I felt disoriented and light-headed. I was trying to take off the helmet, but I was having a hard time with the strap. "Here let me help you with that."

"Thanks," I responded when it was finally off.

"No problem," Jacob chuckled. "Nice hair." I combed my hair with my fingers trying to get it to behave. I finally gave up and stuffed my knit cap back on.

"How do I look now?" I sarcastically asked. Jacob chuckled again.

"Great, so can you get up?" He asked as he stepped aside to give me space. I shook my head.

"I don't think my legs have the strength to hold me up right now," I answered.

"Come on, I'll help you," He put his hand on my waist, guiding me as I stood up and slid off the bike. He didn't let me go until I had completely regained my balance. "First time on a motorcycle?"

"Yep, you could have warned me at least," I said. He shrugged and threw me a smile.

"Yeah I could have, but then you would have thought about it and not have come along for the ride," Jacob explained.

"So what did you nearly kill me for?" I asked looking around at the surroundings. We were at a cliff.

"I wanted you to see this," He spread out his arms. He was motioning towards the horizon. I stepped ahead and got closer to the edge. The deep overcast caused the ocean to look a dark, stormy grey. The water looked dangerous, as if it were a deep black hole waiting for its victim.

"Do you want me to jump off the cliff or something?" I asked confused. Jacob looked horrified at the idea.

"No, I just wanted you to see," Jacob answered joining me. "The guys and I sometimes dive from here during the warmer days."

"Wow, it looks pretty high, is it really safe?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is for us. We know what we're doing."

"Will you ever show me?"

"How to dive off? No, your parent's will probably kill me if something happens to you."

"No, will you bring me when you and your friends dive?"

"Oh sure," Jacob replied softly. We stayed silent overlooking the ocean and feeling the salty ocean breeze. I could see some of the beauty Jake was talking about in the darkness of the scene, the turbulent waters, and the threatening clouds.

"Thanks for bringing me here," I said. Jacob looked down at me.

"You're welcome; you said you wanted to paint me, so I thought it would be better if you saw where I liked to be. I was hoping this would inspire you at times."

"This is perfect," I answered. I began to walk around and explore the surroundings. There was a moss covered boulder near the edge. I walked towards it to see if I could somehow climb it.

"Amy what are doing?" Jacob asked, panic lacing his voice. "Don't get so close, you could slip and fall."

"Don't worry Jake, I'll be fine. I just want to see something," I reassured him as I began getting on the boulder. I noticed that Jacob had followed me and was preparing himself to catch me if I did fall. "Jacob calm down, I won't fall."

"You never know," Jacob said as he watched me reach the flat top of the boulder. I sat down letting my legs dangle off the side.

"Come and join me," I patted the space next to me. "The view is great." I waited for him to join me, pulling out my sketchbook as I did so. It didn't take as long for him to climb the rock. There was some wind causing my hair to fly everywhere around my head. Jacob's hair was doing the same thing.

"Why are you the only one of your friends with long hair?" I asked. I had noticed at the bonfire. There were some boys with very long hair in braids, but for the guys that Jacob actually talked to and hung out with they all had short, cropped hair. He didn't answer me right away. At first I thought he hadn't heard me, but then he shrugged.

"I'm comfortable with it long. I cut it short a while back, but I don't know. I'd much rather have it long," He explained.

"Does it have sentimental value?" I asked. Again Jacob waited to answer my question. This time he sounded a bit more rigid.

"A little I guess, sometimes something represents or reminds you of something specific," Jacob shrugged. He stuffed his hands in his jeans' pockets.

"Makes sense," I murmured. "So tell me something."

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Tell me something about yourself." I clarified.

"Like what?"

"Anything, whatever you feel like telling me. Tell me what you like about your friends, this place. If you could be anything else in the world what would you be? It can be personal, random, meaningless, or introspective, it doesn't matter. Just talk," I replied.

"Just talk?" He murmured.

"Mhmm, talk about what you like to do," I said preparing myself to begin drawing.

"I like cars," He stated. He didn't look at me as he began to talk.

"What do you like about them?" I questioned.

"I like to take them apart and rebuild them, make them faster, better. It helps me relax; I completely rebuilt my car with some help from Quil and Embry, but mainly by myself. I've pretty much become the town's mechanic. Embry, Quil, and I were thinking of opening up our own business, you know make it official."

"That sounds like a good idea," I said as I drew his outline softly.

"Yeah," He whispered.

"Have you ever thought of leaving La Push?" He didn't answer my question. I looked up from my book; he was staring into the horizon. "Jake, are you alright?"

"I can't leave La Push," Jake answered, and something about the way he said it sounded so sad.

"I'm sure if you wanted to you could."

"No Amy, let me put it this way. There's a greater reason for me to stay than to go. I'm tied to the town and its people, my people," Jacob responded. "Besides I can't leave my father just yet. He needs me."

"Oh I see. He means a lot to you, huh?"

"Yeah, he's the only one I have left. My sisters have their own lives now. We depend on each other, my dad and I," Jacob answered.

"I know this is random, but I'm curious to know, how old are you exactly?" I questioned.

"What do you think?" Jacob replied.

"I would say around twenty, but then that wouldn't make sense as to why you were hanging out with a high school girl. That is unless you're trying to take advantage of the situation," I teased.

"Do you really think I would be capable of doing that?" Jacob asked a little shocked.

"From what I've learned about you not really, but physically you have the upper-hand in such a situation," I answered.

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm seventeen and I would never do something like that," Jacob stated firmly.

"Don't worry I know you wouldn't. But to be honest you don't look seventeen," I said looking up at him. He had been watching me.

"Yeah none of us do," Jacob muttered quietly.

"What do mean by us?"

"Uh nothing," Jacob answered flustered. He began to fidget.

"Jake could you try not to move around so much?" I suggested.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. So back to your age, how is it that you look so much older?"

"I don't know, something in my genes," I saw him shrug after giving his answer.

"Can I ask you a question now?" Jacob glanced down at me.

"Sure go ahead," I followed his example and shrugged.

"What do _you_ plan to do after you graduate?" Jacob inquired.

"I hope to get accepted into one of the state universities back home. My parents want me to apply to some schools here as well in case something happens, but secretly I think my mom doesn't want me to go too far away," I answered.

"So you still don't consider Forks home yet?" Jacob questioned.

"You and Veronica and Ryan really have helped with the transition, but I just grew up in Yuma. That is where my life is really, my friends, my family. Everything I love is there, and I'm stuck here in a place that is so opposite from what I have been familiar with all my life. Everything is just so strange and different, I feel like I'm missing part of my identity. I don't know, it's all so complicated," I responded.

"But won't you miss you're parents?" Jacob said.

"Of course, but isn't that the point of going off to college? To gain some independence, create your own life away from your parents?" Jacob seemed to be thinking over my questions.

"I guess… so are you finished?" He switched the subject easily.

"Not yet I need to finish some of the shading and outlining, then you can begin to move," I informed.

"I never knew modeling could be so hard," Jacob complained.

"For some it's easy, for others it's harder," I shrugged.

"Fine, but tell me when you're done."

"I will, now stop moving. I swear you're worse than a three-year-old."

"I'm sorry I can't help it," I looked at him and I knew he couldn't. From what I had studied during this session and other times we've talked, Jacob was made for action. His muscles seemed to pull effortlessly under his skin. Every part of him screamed movement, his eyes continuously studying the surroundings, his fingers always playing with something or tapping on his legs. When he did sit still it seemed he was itching to start moving again. I finished the first part of my sketching; now what I need to do was fill in the shading and details.

"Ok I'm done, you can move again," I announced before closing my sketch book.

"Finally, ok, so Amy how do you feel about heading back to the rez for some food?" Jacob stood up from his seat and stretched.

"I would love to go," I replied and followed him back to his car. He opened the door for me with an exaggerated flourish and I hopped in. The drive was short and soon we were stopping in front of a small garage on the side of a house. The house looked quaint and the garage, which had the door closed, was in need of a new paint job.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Jacob said when I stepped out of the car. He led me to the door and began to give a small tour of the place. "Ok here is the most important room of the house besides my room, the kitchen."

There wasn't anything special in the room. There was a pile of mail on the table, some dishes in the sink. The house was neat for two men living alone. Jacob went to the fridge and began to pull out ingredients. I watched him and saw how big he actually looked in the kitchen. He made everything appear tiny next to him, a giant in a doll house. It was a pretty comic sight.

"I thought that we should have dinner here today. It's not good to bother Emily so much for food. Especially now since the wedding is so close," Jacob explained as he pulled out some plates. I went to join him to help with the preparation of the food.

"Sam and Emily aren't married yet?" I asked.

"No, but they've been together for a while now," Jacob answered.

"Oh, I just assumed that they were since they lived together and all. They act like a married couple already," I said.

"Yeah they do. Everyone, well almost everyone, is excited for it," Jacob said as he poured some pasta with water in a pan and put it on the stove to boil.

"Almost everyone?' I asked.

"Well there are some people who aren't looking forward to the day," Jacob shrugged. It sounded like it was something that was common knowledge. At that moment there was a knock on the front door and then the door opened.

"Jake!" We heard a feminine voice call from the living room. "Oh, Jakey!" I saw Jacob roll his eyes at the nickname.

"I'm in the kitchen," Jacob shouted back. He shook his head in exasperation.

"Oh, hey, who's your friend?" We looked to the kitchen's entrance to find a woman standing there. She looked at me with a small smirk, but there seemed to be nothing similar to amusement in her expression. Something about her distorted the beauty of her face. She stood tall and lean, and like Jacob she had the same russet skin, dark hair cropped short, and the dark eyes.

"Hey Leah thanks for barging in like that," Jacob sarcastically greeted.

"No problem, kid," She smirked wider at him. I looked at her. "So who's the girl?"

"Amy this is Leah Clearwater, Leah this is Amy Arzola," Jacob said monotonously.

"Nice to meet you," I said politely.

"So this is the Amy you've been talking about," Leah said without emotion as she dropped herself onto a chair. "So I assume you've already met the whole gang."

"Um, yeah, I guess," I stumbled. Her tone, her expression, everything about her intimidated me. I've never been good with handling really blunt, forward people.

"Well then I feel left out, he didn't introduce you to me," Leah taunted. "Now Jake, why didn't you let me meet your friend?" I noticed that Jake's jaw clenched in annoyance before he turned his complete attention to the stove. I swear you could feel the thick tension crackle like static in the air.

"Leah shouldn't you be somewhere else making boys cry rather than bothering me?" Jacob countered.

"It's not fun anymore. And besides I like annoying you, you're the biggest challenge," Then she looked at me with a strange look. "Well… used to be." She came up to the table and sat across from me.

"So what were two talking about before I got here?" She picked at the table clothe on the table. Jacob sent me a quick glance before looking back at her.

"Nothing just telling Amy about La Push," His discomfort showed and I wasn't the only one to pick up on it. Leah's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Is that so?" She asked slowly. She turned to me, her dark eyes staring into mine. "So what was he telling you?"

"Um… he was talking about a wedding…" The mention of the word caused her to flinch and Jacob to tense up again. Now I knew the answer to my last question. Leah stayed silent and the previous tension was nothing compared to this one. I looked towards Jacob, but he was staring at the stove. "I'm sorry… I didn't know… I … it's just…"

"You didn't know Amy," Jacob muttered.

"I'm going to go now, have a good dinner," Leah said as she got up from the table.

"Amy, can you leave us alone for a moment?" Jacob asked; he leaned against the counter. I stood up quickly, noticing that both of them towered greatly over me.

"Yeah, I'll be outside," I answered before making my way out of the house. The guilt was eating at me. I could still see Leah's expression at the mention of the wedding. The feel of the cold air when I opened the door was like a breath after being underwater for too long. I sat on the wooden chair next to the door. A car drove past and I could see someone taking out their trash down the street. I sat outside for a while before the door opened. Leah walked out; she gave me a quick glance before walking down the street. Jacob stood next to me.

"Come on the food is ready," He motioned his head towards the inside of the house. He gave me a reassuring smile. I followed him in. I sat back in my old seat and watched as he served a plate for each of us.

"I feel horrible," I blurt out. Jacob looks at me as he sits down across from.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know. I explained it to Leah and she understood," Jacob said. I moved some of the macaroni around my plate.

"It didn't seem that way when she left," I muttered.

"Yeah well Leah isn't the friendliest person, I mean I'm her friend and she treats me like crap," Jake chuckled and his laughter caused me to smile. We began to eat and we talked. But even then Leah's expression wouldn't go away. I was watching Jacob serve himself what seemed like his sixth serving when I asked him.

"Can you tell me what happened to Leah?"

Jacob came back to the table slowly, stirring at his food. He sat down before he looked up at me. "It's not like it's a secret around here, but it's a pretty painful story. I don't want you to feel even worse about earlier."

"I just don't want to say something like today again," I explained.

"Yeah, ok, but I have one more request," Jacob said.

"Sure, what is it?" I was a little scared to find out what information I had requested.

"Don't judge the people included too harshly." Jacob's request confused me and he noticed my puzzlement. "You'll understand later."

"Ok then, I guess I'll start from the beginning. Um, Leah wasn't always so bitter and unfriendly, I guess you can say. She was actually well liked and nice, but that was before Sam. You have to understand that Sam and Emily weren't always together. Before Sam was with Emily, he had belonged to Leah."

"Leah? But Sam and Emily look so right together," I said, remembering the night that I spent at their house.

"Yeah they do, but Sam loved Leah too, and he broke her heart. They were high school sweethearts and there was a rumor going around that he was planning to propose after she graduated. It would have happened if he hadn't met Emily. I can't explain the whole story to you, at least not yet, but to sum it up, Sam broke Leah's heart because he was meant for Emily."

"So was that his excuse? He was meant for Emily?" The words sounded wrong. I couldn't believe that something like that could happen to someone.

"No, it's hard to explain. He loved Leah, but when he saw Emily, she became everything to him," Jacob defended. "It was something he couldn't control."

"You make it sound like it's some supernatural force or something," I commented.

"Yeah, I guess you could say," His mouth quirked, but he soon turned somber. "Leah was pretty broken afterwards; she became who she is now. Sam felt so guilty and he still does. He really did love her. But Leah's doing better now; she's going to be a bridesmaid in the wedding."

"Wow a bridesmaid!" I couldn't imagine myself being able to handle that if I were in her situation. To lose your love like that, that was just plain cruel.

"Yeah, she and Emily had promised each other when they were younger they would be each other's bridesmaid," Jacob shrugged.

"I still don't understand the whole situation though. I mean I get that Sam left her and got with Emily, but why?" I questioned. Jacob looked at me troubled. I could tell there was something he wasn't telling me.

"I really can't explain it right now, later I will, but for right now that's all you need to know," Jacob answered as he picked up our plates. "I promise that later I will explain correctly ok. For the time being, it's best not to bring this up, especially in front of Leah; it's a sore subject with the gang."

"Ok, I won't." I promised.

"Alright, well let's go to the beach for a while before I have to take you back home," Jacob said, leaning on the counter. I followed him out of the house. It was too cold to attempt getting near the water so we just continued to talk as Jacob taught me how to skip rocks. I really was getting used to Jacob. It had never been so easy to talk to someone, especially a boy. He didn't judge me; it was easy to be myself around him.


	11. Chapter 10: Passenger Seat

A/N: I am absolutely sorry about the long wait. I have a good reason for the delay. I had the majority of the story done, it just needed the last finishing touches, but my computer ended up getting a virus and I had to get it cleaned out completely. Good thing I saved this story on a floppy disk (haha those are so old school). I finally got it back and for that I am extremely happy. So I give you the tenth chapter to my story. I do have to apologize again because this one is more of a filler chapter, but don't worry the good stuff happens next chapter. Sweet moments and a surprise is to be unfolded (hint hint). Well enjoy and thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Your feedback has encouraged me to keep on writing.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns these amazing characters, well except Amy and her parents. The chapter's title belongs to Death Cab For Cutie as do the lyrics in the beginning.

CHAPTER 10: Passenger Seat

"I roll the window down  
and then begin to breathe in  
the darkest country road  
and the strong scent of evergreen  
from the passenger seat as you are driving me home."

-Death Cab For Cutie

"Can I ask you something" I was spending another afternoon with Jacob. This time he had decided to come along with me to the public library in Forks.

"You already did," I teased. Jacob shot me a look.

"You seriously did not just use that," Jacob laughed. I laughed with him.

"Ok go ahead, shoot," I went back to perusing the shelves of books.

"What's so great about these things?" He picked up one of the books off the shelf, opened it, skimmed the page, and then placed it back. He picked at the book's spine as he waited for my answer.

"Those _things_ are called books, Jake," I answered absentmindedly as I read the back cover of a book.

"I know they're books. They're so boring," Jake whined. I looked at him and chuckled as he sulked.

"Books aren't boring, they can take you anywhere, show you worlds you never dreamt of. Books are magical things," I reasoned. Jacob smiled softly at me. It was a strange smile.

"What is it?" I asked, confused by his expression. He continued to smile at me. He shook his head before answering.

"Nothing, it's just that you look so happy when you talk about books. It's different from other times you talk about something you like."

"Really? No one's ever told me that before," I marveled. Jacob shrugged nonchalantly.

"Maybe no one's ever noticed," He suggested. "So are you almost done?" The little daze his previous comment had put me in was broken at his last question. I sighed in disappointment as I put the book I had been looking at back in its place.

"Yeah, I couldn't find anything interesting. Neither this library nor the school's have much of a selection," I answered. I adjusted my bag's strap on my shoulder and began to head towards the exit. Jacob followed me. "Maybe I'll go to Seattle or some other town nearby to get something to read. I'll call Olivia and see if she knows of a place."

"You're really going to go through all that trouble to get a book?" Jacob asked as we stepped out to the foggy outdoors. This morning had been freezing; it was dry, but it seemed like the rain might start at any moment.

"Uh huh, I get pretty antsy when I don't have something good to read. I always have a book with me," I explained as we walked to his car.

"Do you have one with you right now?" Jacob jokingly questioned. I smiled at him before beginning to dig through my bag. I pulled out a thick book from it. Jacob gave me an amused look before taking the book from my grasp.

"Don Quijote?" Jacob questioned, raising an eyebrow. He flipped the book in his hands, reading the back.

"I felt like reading something that had adventure and knights," I shrugged. I watched him open it.

"I've never heard of it," Jacob declared.

"Neither had I until last year when my Spanish teacher had us read an excerpt for class. It's taking me a while to read since it's so long," I confessed.

"It's not in English," Jacob stated.

"I know, it used to belong to my dad when he went to school, but he gave it to me for Christmas last year. It's a good way for me to keep my Spanish," I explained. "It is a fascinating story."

"What is it about?" Jacob handed the book back to me. We got into the car. When he seated himself behind the steering wheel I turned to him.

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah," He confirmed.

"There's this old man who loved books about knights. He loved everything that had to do with the romanticized life of a knight, the heroic acts, the honor, the glory. He had a whole library of these books. And he read them constantly; he read them so much he became insane. In his old age he came to believe that he was a knight. With this belief in mind he went off to search for his adventures in order to earn honor and fame."

"So he went insane from reading too many books, huh?" Jacob murmured. He gave me a mischievous smile.

"Don't say anything," I glared at Jacob as he laughed.

"You set yourself up for that," Jacob commented.

"I know," I groaned. It wasn't the first time I'd heard the joke about my reading habits. "But it's still a lame joke."

"I don't know, it made me laugh," Jacob chuckled. I punched his arm gently. "Ok, I get it. Anyways back to the subject of going to find books, how about I take you to Port Angeles on Saturday?"

"Really, you would do that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't have anything to do. I feel like going out of town."

"Ok, I'll have to ask my parents first, but they'll be okay with it."

"It's settled then, we'll leave at noon, go to some bookstores, eat, and come back,' Jake listed. He turned on the car and pulled out of the library's parking lot. He dropped me off at home, before saying he would see me later. When I entered the house I found my dad watching television.

"Hey, how was your day?" I asked as I pulled off my jacket.

"It was the same as always," He answered as he tore his gaze from the screen. "Where were you?"

"I was at the library with Jacob," I answered.

"With Jacob? You sure have been spending a lot of time with him," My dad commented. I shrugged.

"He gave me a ride to the library. I was going to walk there, but he met me at school," I replied. I sat next to him on the couch. "Where's Mom?"

"She's still at work," He answered. My mom had gotten a job at the grocery store in town. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, you made something?" I got up. My dad followed me to the kitchen.

"Mhmm, I made some spaghetti," He went to the stove and uncovered the pan. The smell of spaghetti filled the kitchen. My stomach growled as the scent reached my nose. My dad served us plates as I toasted some bread. We ate dinner and I told him a little bit about what happened at school.

"So Jake and I were at the library," I said.

"Mhmm, you told me that," My dad answered. I swirled some spaghetti onto my fork.

"Yeah, I know. What I'm getting at is that I couldn't find anything that caught my attention," I continued. He put down his fork and gave me all his attention. "So, Jacob told me if I wanted he could take me to Port Angeles to go to a bookstore there. I have the money so you don't have to give me any. We'll go in the afternoon and be back before evening." My dad just gave me a suspicious look.

"I don't know. You've been spending too much time with the guy. What about Veronica? Can't you go with her?" My dad asked. I couldn't help but smile at my dad's attempt to be subtle.

"Dad would you rather I go to a city you don't know anything about with Veronica or Jacob?" I asked. "It's not something special like a date. He's just doing me a favor of taking me to buy books. That's it."

"I'm still not sure. Wait for when your mother gets here. She's someone better to ask," He answered defeated. I reached across the table and put my hand on his. He smiled at me before we began eating, and he began telling me about his day at work. My mom came home about an hour later, and I told her my plan. Like my father she was a little hesitant, but when she heard Jacob was taking me she was ecstatic. Unlike my father, she hoped it was a date. I couldn't wait for that Saturday, I would finally get my hands on some new books and I got to spend some more quality time with Jake.

Saturday afternoon came as fast as it could in the monotony of the week. I hadn't seen Jacob all week, so it had been slow. Usually my time spent with him went by too quickly. I was getting my last minute things and stuffing them into my bag when the doorbell rang. I could hear my dad yell that he would get it. I hurried up, not wanting to leave Jacob alone with my dad for too long. I ran down the stairs stumbling on the last few steps and having to right myself by holding onto the railing. I looked up from the floor after doing so and saw my dad giving me a weird look and Jacob trying not to laugh.

"Hello…um… you did not see that," I declared. My dad held the same expression and Jacob nodded slowly, really trying not to laugh now. My mom came into the living room at that time.

"Amelia, pareces loca," She scolded. I rolled my eyes at her. "Running around the house."

"Ok Mom, well I'm leaving now. I'll see you two later," I said as I walked towards Jacob. I motioned as subtly as I could to the door. He got my hint and began to walk towards it. "I'll call you if anything happens or the plans change, bye."

"Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Arzola, you have nothing to worry about. I'll take care of her," Jacob said before opening the door. I walked through before my parents could say anything. I pulled Jacob along, not wanting for them to tell him something either. I waved to my parents quickly before reaching Jacob's car and getting in. It wasn't until Jacob had pulled away from my house that I said anything.

"You did a good job of nearly giving my dad a heart attack and making my mom's greatest dream come true with your last comment." Jacob glanced at me confused.

"Uh, it would be helpful if I knew what you were talking about," Jacob commented.

"My mom is ecstatic thinking this is a date, and my dad is about to burst into a fit thinking this is a date," I explained. I looked out the window, watching the houses pass us by.

"So let me get this straight, your mom wants you to date and your dad is scared you are?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah pretty much," I sighed.

"So your dad is playing the role of the typical jealous dad and your mom would have probably taken pictures of us if you hadn't hidden the camera?" Jacob continued to clarify.

"How did you know I hid the camera?" I asked surprised.

"Lucky guess, I mean when I saw her I was expecting the camera. The only way she couldn't have it would be if she couldn't find it," Jacob replied.

"You are much more perceptive than you let on," I said. Jacob shot me a smirk.

"So are you ready for this then?" Jacob asked.

"Oh yeah, I can't keep my excitement in," I answered.

"It's sad that you're actually serious about that," Jacob teased. I punched his arm lightly, but ended up hurting my knuckle.

"Do you have something in your jacket?" I asked, rubbing my sore knuckle.

"Why do you ask," Jacob responded.

"Your arm feels really hard, I was just wondering if you had a brace or something," I said.

"No it's just my arm," Jacob stated. He stopped at the only traffic light in town. He turned on the radio and played with the dial. He kept trying to get something other than static, but nothing. The light changed and Jacob continued. "Can you open that?" He pointed at the glove compartment. I did so. "Now look for a case." I pulled out what he told me. "Can you give me the second CD?" I handed him the CD, it was blank except with a number 4 written in black marker. He slid it into the CD player he had in the car. Music filled the small space, but it was nothing like I imagined he would listen to.

"What is this?" I asked curiously. The music was relaxing; I listened to the lyrics and realized they were a bit sad.

"Huh, to be honest I don't know. It is the newest one I've gotten," Jacob answered.

"Someone gives you CDs with random songs or what?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have this…let's call them an acquaintance… that makes them and gives them to me. It's a sort of peace offering," Jacob answered.

"A peace offering? For what?" I asked.

"We didn't start off in the best way so we're making an effort to get along for the sake of a friend," Jacob answered. Every answer he gave was so vague.

"Hmm, interesting. So you're ready to spend some time with me at some bookstores?" I asked. Jake scrunched up his face, but threw me a wink.

"I guess, but I get to pick where we eat," Jacob replied.

"I'm fine by that. I really appreciate you doing this, Jake," I said.

"Don't worry about it," Jake shrugged and quickly smiled at me before focusing on the road. After some minutes in silence I began to hear a noise. I realized it was Jacob softly humming. I thought it was adorable. I didn't say anything in fear that he would stop, so I sat in silence, watching the scenery and letting myself be lulled by Jake's hums.

"Hey, Amy wake up, we arrived at Port Angeles," I felt someone gently shaking my shoulder. I pulled myself out of my slumber.

"We're here?" I asked disoriented. I looked around and noticed that we were parked near a boardwalk. A small crowd of people were walking by the car. Jake was watching with amusement.

"Yeah, you fell asleep."

"I didn't mean to," I replied. Jake just shook his head, his constant half smile on his face.

"It's alright," Jake commented as he opened his door. I did the same, making sure I grabbed my bag before closing the car door. "Ok, so where to first?"

"Um, let me check," I pulled my list of bookstores from my bag.

"You researched this?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to just be wandering around for too long," I answered while reading the list. "I got it we're going to this one." I pointed to the list. "It's the biggest one they have in town."

"Alright, let's get going," He put his hand on my lower back and began to guide me through the throng of people. We spent the next few hours in various bookstores. Jacob kept complaining about it being too boring and quiet, but overall he behaved well for being so antsy. He kept trying to get me to buy the most embarrassing books in the stores. We were nearly kicked out of one of the stores due to us being "too rowdy," that was the storeowner's words.

"Finally, you're done. Exactly how many books do you need?" Jacob asked. He had offered to carry my bags. I tended to overdo it in bookstores the majority of the time.

"You can never have too many books," I replied. He rolled his eyes at me. "Ok I'm sorry; if you want I can take some of those bags."

"No it's alright; I can handle them," Jacob said. He led me back to the car where he dumped the bags in the back seat before locking the car again. "Come on, I'm starving. It's my turn now." I shook my head in amusement. Jacob began to walk down the street. The walk wasn't long, only a few minutes. He stopped in front of a small restaurant, there were small tables outside.

He took me inside, and although the place was too small for the amount of people crowded in, you could feel the relaxing atmosphere once you entered. There was some indie band playing through the speakers. The décor was cozy, mismatched chairs and tables with a lot of black and white photographs on the walls. There were shelves with trinkets. I looked up at the ceiling as we made it across the restaurant to an empty table; it had old movie posters and some interesting mobiles. There were so many interesting things to look at; a lot of memorabilia giving the place a sense of history.

"Wow, this place is amazing," I commented as I still looked around.

"I know and the food is great. I love coming to eat here," Jacob said. He handed me one of the menus that were in the center of the table. I opened it and searched for something that sounded good.

"So what do you suggest?" I asked not at all sure what to pick. Jacob put down his menu.

"Well, I recommend that you taste the Special," Jacob answered, I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"The Special?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Yup, it's what the restaurant is famous for," Jacob answered.

"Alright then, I'll take the Special then," I surrendered. At that moment a waiter came up to us. He pulled a notepad to write down our order.

"Hello I am Tom and I will be your waiter tonight. What would like to drink?" He asked. He looked like he was around our age. He was wearing the restaurant's logo on his shirt.

"Hi, I would like a coke please," Jacob answered. He looked at me to answer.

"Um, can I please have lemonade?" I said. Tom jotted down the drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked looking at us again.

"Yeah, two Specials," Jake answered. That went down on the notepad too.

"Is that all?" Tom questioned.

"Can I have an extra large order of curly fries plus the fries that come with the special?" Jake asked.

"Ok, your drinks will be right up and your orders will be ready in ten to fifteen minutes," The waiter made his way to the counter.

"An extra order of fries?" I asked amazed. Jacob just shrugged at me.

"I have a big appetite," He answered.

"I can see that. The last couple of times I have eaten with you, you have consumed more in one sitting than my entire family does in one day." I commented.

"I don't know if I should feel insulted with that comment," Jake said.

"It's not an insult. I'm just amazed that's all. Where do you put it all? There doesn't seem to be a single ounce of fat on you," I said.

"I have a fast metabolism," Jacob answered quickly. At that time Tom returned with our drinks. We thanked him and he left to attend another table.

"So how was your week?" I asked after I took a sip of my lemonade.

"It was good, just hanging in the garage with Embry and Quil. We were looking at this car Quil bought. It needs a lot of fixing up, but it'll be a good project. The bad part is the money, but we'll do some random things around the rez for money. Clean out gutters; fix plumbing, stuff like that." Jacob answered. "But it's great, to have another car to work on together."

"Sounds like fun," I remarked. Jacob continued to tell me about the ideas him and the guys had for the car. I couldn't help smiling at how happy he looked as he talked about it. The waiter brought us our burgers and we dug in. I have to say that they were delicious, and the fries were amazing.

"Hey! Those are my fries!" I exclaimed. Jacob shot me a quick wink before popping the fry into his mouth.

"I was still hungry," Jacob shrugged. I shook my head, pretending to be mad, but I couldn't stop the smile from appearing on my face.

"You're such a pig," I shot back at him. He made a face at me.

"I resent that," Jacob replied before taking another fry. He had practically finished his burger in three bites. And his two orders of fries didn't last much longer.

"I apologize, here," I said as I pushed my tray of fries in between us. "I know I won't be able to finish them. I never have been able to."

"Is that so?' Jacob asked as he grabbed a few more fries and dipped them into the ketchup.

"Yup, when I was little I used to give the ones I couldn't finish to my dad," I answered. I put my last bit of burger into my mouth. Jacob chuckled.

"I can just imagine a little you doing that," He said as he finished the rest of the fries. He sat back in his seat and watched me.

"I'm stuffed," I said as I took a sip of my drink.

"You ready to go?" Jake asked. I nodded as I drank the rest of my lemonade. Jake motioned the waiter for the check. He refused to take my money when I tried to pay for my meal.

"Don't worry it's on me," He said after Tom had left to get his change.

"Are you sure, I can pay you back if you want," I said as I reluctantly put my money in my wallet.

"Don't be silly," Jacob said as he stood up from his seat. Tom arrived at that time with Jake's change. Jacob pulled out some bills and handed it back to him. I stood up too and followed Jacob out of the restaurant.

"That was the best burger I have ever had," I stated when we reached the cold outdoors.

"Well it's good to hear that you enjoyed the food," Jacob said as he guided me through the crowd of people. The sun was setting and people were hurrying to get the shopping done before night fall.

"And the place was amazing. I just loved all the memorabilia; it had so much history. Definitely not a boring place to eat," I said.

"Yeah that's why I like it," Jacob agreed. We began to walk towards the car, but I suddenly stopped in front of a small art gallery I hadn't noticed earlier.

"Amy what is it?" Jacob asked after he noticed I hadn't continued to walk beside him.

"I can't believe it," I said breathlessly. I pointed to the poster on the window.

"What about it? It's just announcing an art exhibit in Seattle," Jacob said.

"That's exactly it. It's my favorite painter," I explained. But then I saw the date and my excitement died only to be replaced with disappointment. "The exhibit is on a school day. My parents wouldn't let me skip school for something like that. And it would have been perfect; it would have been close to my birthday."

"Really? When is it?" Jake asked. He took a closer look at the sign.

"What the exhibit or my birthday?" I asked.

"Both," He clarified.

"The exhibit is on Monday the 28th of January and my birthday is on the 26th," I answered.

"That sucks," Jake said. I nodded in agreement.

"Oh well, I guess it wasn't meant for me to go," I said and began to walk to where I could see Jake's car. Jacob stayed back for a minute then quickly caught up with me.

"You never know, things can change," Jacob said. I shook my head.

"My parents would never let me do something like skip school for just an exhibit. They don't even let me miss if I'm sick," I sighed. Jake rubbed my shoulder. We reached his car and got in. The inside was freezing and immediately after Jake turned on the car he turned on the heater.

"It'll take a while for it to warm up," Jake commented as he pulled out of the parking space and into traffic. I nodded and turned to watch the people walking on the sidewalk. I sat back into my seat and relaxed. I felt comfortable after my day spent with Jacob. I turned to him. He felt me staring at him and turned to look at me. He gave me a small smile, which I returned. We rode in silence.

"Jake I like spending time with you," I blurted out.

"That's good to hear," Jake answered giving me an amused smile. I looked out the window and stared at the darkening sky.

"Can I open the window?" I asked. He looked at me strangely.

"Um…it's cold outside Amy," Jacob replied.

"Yeah, I know. Just for a few seconds. I've come to love the smell of the pine trees though. And I just want to feel the cold air for a bit," I explained.

"Oh, ok," He consented to hesitantly. I rolled the window down and stuck my head out a bit. I could feel the biting, cold wind nip at my cheeks and nose. It felt good and I could smell the woodsy smell of the forest and the pine trees. Some of the trees were capped with snow, making the scenery look magical. The last bits of rays from the sun shone of the ice crystals.

"Can you smell it Jake?" I asked him as I sat back in my seat.

"Smell what?" He asked back.

"Winter," I simply replied as I took a deep breath. Jake smiled at me softly.

"Amy you truly surprise me sometimes," He said.

"What would life be without surprises?" I asked thoughtfully. Jacob removed one hand from the steering wheel and covered mine. His hand was extremely hot, but it felt lovely compared to the cold air. I rubbed my thumb against his palm. I rolled the window up. For the rest of the ride Jake held my hand. And I felt content for the rest of the drive home, my hand in his, watching everything pass us by.


End file.
